


Maybe this is just the beginning...

by AsyMurphy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsyMurphy/pseuds/AsyMurphy
Summary: Where did Rhys and Fiona disappear after the opening of the Vault of the Traveler? Wherever the secrets of the Eridium treasury are brought, this will be the beginning of a new adventure...





	1. The Adventure Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Events happen between TFTB and Borderlands 3  
Please pay attention!!! At the moment, no one helps me with the translation, so there can be many mistakes in grammar. Why did I even decide to do this? I just want to save you from the inaccuracies of Google translator in terms of concepts, character names, location names and some dialogs. I would be glad if someone helped me with the translation in the future. If you are interested, of course.

_«What if a hard work ends in despair? _

_What if the road won't take me there?» _

_ **First Aid Kid — Stay Gold** _

What does the Vault of the Traveler hide in itself? The myriad riches that most adventurers who have come to Pandora so dream of? The most powerful weapon that can turn the entire galaxy into dust? Or maybe the answers to the questions that humanity has been asking throughout its existence? Yes, hell knows. After all, Pandora’s box only beckons that no one can predict what kind of surprises he will present. But curiosity is a very insidious thing in the hands of fools who blindly dream that the Vault will fulfill all their desires in an instant. It mercilessly eliminated many of them, and the lucky ones who were somehow lucky to get to him alive can be easily counted on the fingers. And among these people, a sly mid-level Hyperion worker - Rhys, along with an experienced fraudster from the cruel Pandora deserts - Fiona, accidentally turned out to be. One ridiculous accident, a little curiosity, not always appropriate courage, zeal for big profits, a pinch of stupidity, and in the end, we get a couple of Vault Hunter who managed to successfully defeat the Traveler and open the Vault. Down with the next retelling of the pursuit of key particles and unnecessary lyrics to anyone, it’s better to immediately rewind to the moment where Rhys and Fiona have already entered the Traveler's Vault. When the Hunters had just crossed the threshold of the shining arch, the vast expanse of the Vault of the Traveler appeared before their eyes. A cold purple glow illuminated everything around, the heavy ruins of the ancient buildings of the Eridian race, like the steps to the trophy, motionlessly soared in zero gravity. The staircase leading to Pandora’s box was ruined in places by time, so some of its particles levitated quietly around. There was an unprecedented ease and pacification. The environment, with all its appearance, said that the battle was over, and it was time to enjoy the victory. Seekers, as if in oblivion, slowly climbed a stone staircase and quietly and peacefully talked about a bright future. Previously, they could not have thought that they would ever find themselves here. All these stories about the Vaults and their wealth were something far away for them, a fairy tale for naive suicidal Vault Hunters and large corporations, but everything changed. Of course, not without some difficulties, but they were able to take up this adventure and emerge victorious. Each of them had their own personal reasons for this, but all pursued one common goal. In the cycle of dangerous beatings, the pursuit of Gortys upgrades and other misunderstandings, the travelers themselves did not have time to notice how their temporary cooperation slowly grew into something more. And now, among the soft silence of the ancient ruins, they could rest with peace of mind, share with each other their impressions of their experiences and enjoy the sweet moment that all the failures, resentments and quarrels were left in the past ... At least for a while. 

"Obviosly money isn`t everything... Sure it`s important but... It doesn`t have to drive your existence like it did mine. There`s a healthy balance out there... somewhere." 

Fiona listened to Rhys touching speech with some bias. All this was a long gone stage for her, it’s only worth remembering the case with Felix. The fact that he could understand it only now was amusing to some extent and at the same time annoying her. But at the moment, the swindler was completely in the wrong mood to start a conflict and spoil each other's mood. 

"What about you?" She asked with a slight smile. “Finally made it up the corporate ladder ... Atlas is a pretty big name... At least it was. It seems fitting that you had to steal your way into running a corporation, seeing as that seems to be the typical route." 

"Well to be honest... I`m just happy to be alive. It was pretty touch and go for a bit there." 

"Yes it was." 

“And I have no clue what Atlas is gonna be yet, but I`m excited to find out,” Rhys admitted with enthusiasm, moving to the massive platform with the award he intended. 

The hyperion turned to his interlocutor, looking at her with a sincere smile. She, in turn, answered him in return and also smiled. They did not smile at each other so often, but specifically now it did not seem to them something supernatural. 

“I just want you to know,” Rhys began, and graciously extended a hand to the thief to help her up. “I totally forgive you for ripping me off. I know, I know, it`s really big of me. But I figure we`re on our way to bigger and better things so, whater under the bridge. If a gaint exploding Vault Monster doesn`t settle the score, francly... I don`t know what does. 

“I gotta say, I`m little sad it`s over,” Fi admitted, looking at the box with a sad grin. 

The realization that this adventure was about to come to its logical conclusion scratched his heart. I wanted to rewind time and start all over again, but, unfortunately, this adventure is forever doomed to remain in their memory only as a pleasant memory. However, Rhys did not want such a solemn moment to be perceived as something tragic, so he tried to cheer Fiona. 

“Well, who knows... maybe this is just the beginning.” 

Rhys and Fiona simultaneously stepped closer to the luminous box and looked with anticipation at him with shining eyes, awaiting mountains of treasure. But before proceeding to the most enjoyable part, the hyperion asked. 

"Would... you like to do the honors?" 

At heart, the Fiona was waiting for this question, so she without any hesitation gave the desired answer. 

"It`s the last one... It`s only right that we both open it... It`s the best part." 

"Kindo hoping you`d say that." 

Even in such a peculiar way, but they were able to remind each other how it all began. A lot of water has since flowed, but for Rhys, Fiona and the rest, the discovery of Gortys was a special event, so each of them carefully kept the memory of him in his memory. Now the turn has come to complete what they started. Two newly made seekers confidently touched the cold surface of the box with their palms, after which it slowly began to open, glowing from the inside. A sharp flash flooded the entire room with blinding light and immediately disappeared, taking with them curious adventurers. The treasury was empty, and the Vault, along with its captives, teleported to a new place...

***

A brilliant glow illuminated for a moment the Windshear Waste, and with it miraculously transported our heroes here. We can say that they were lucky to some extent, and the cold desert welcomed them very cordially, mitigating the fall of snowdrifts. However, these snowdrifts were not as fluffy and warm as we would like. Travelers still lay in an icy snow cover and slowly recovered from an unforeseen and completely incomprehensible teleportation. But there is no silver lining. The chill was able to have a sobering sobering effect only on arriving travelers, because of which they got to their feet as soon as possible and began to shake off the snow. Fiona, finding on her head the absence of something important, looked around and noticed a black hat under her feet, which was half immersed in a snowdrift. The thief immediately picked it up, carefully cleared it of snow, and returned the property to the "homeland" with a slight smile. When she dealt with global problems, it was the turn of local ones. The girl looked at her trembling companion and purely out of interest asked: 

"Are you okay? " 

She wanted to play it safe. Who knows what could have happened because of this move? When Rhys turned to her, Fi glanced at him from head to toe. In appearance, he was completely unharmed, except that he was frozen. 

“It seems, yes,” he answered her, and then, seeing that Fiona was also trembling slightly from the cold, he asked out of politeness: “What about you?” 

"I'm fine, probably. What happened?" 

"Apparently, we were teleported somewhere."

"And where is this "somewhere"?" 

"Good question…" 

The travelers silently began to look around, trying to determine: where did the Vault of the Traveler throw them? A weak snowstorm almost came to naught. In fact, Rhys and Fiona are extremely lucky in terms of weather, although at first glance this can not be said. Sometimes in this wasteland there are such blizzards that the whole environment is covered with white shroud at a distance a little further outstretched arms. And in this situation, all that remains is to wander blindly, hoping not to trip over any pile of garbage, which, by the way, is here in places more than snow. The garbage was all sorts of abandoned chests and obscure metal structures sticking out of snowdrifts. Particularly noteworthy was the eroded railway laid by Hyperion, and freight cars smoking around it. Once upon a time, at this place, Claptrap met people who forever changed the fate of Pandora, and not only her. Also in the distance, amid snow-capped mountains, there were decrepit windmills lazily engaged in their work. In general, this place could hardly be called cozy, but the Windshear Waste had its own remarkable zest, which completely distracted the biased look from the surrounding garbage. The northern lights in these parts were not outlandish, but the person who first got here did not exactly remain without impressions. The flowing, graceful lines passing from green to violet and blue stood out very strongly against the dark starry sky and the faithful companion of Elpis, who, by the way, fit perfectly into this landscape, making it even more picturesque. After the collapse of Helios, his “scars” were in full view and became the most striking object at night, which just gave this picture a certain charm and tragedy. 

“This is a terrible cold and a lot of snow, which means that we are in some kind of icy desert,” concluded the Hyperion, carefully examining the “picturesque” open spaces of the wasteland. He had already seen enough of Pandora’s garbage mountains, so he wasn’t very surprised. 

"For real?" clarified with sarcasm Fi. The statement was strong. 

“And still here is the Hyperion Railway and heaps of garbage. A lot of garbage. From this it follows that we were thrown onto Pandora.” 

No matter how much time a programmer spent on Pandora, this planet would have remained in his mind a huge dump. He did not fully understand what influenced his bias more strongly: the propaganda of Hyperion or the fact that this, for the most part, was true. 

“Yeah. And there is more convincing evidence for this,” the swindler snapped, nodding towards the empty Elpis, which finally convinced Rhys of the correct determination of their location. 

“Okay, we're on Pandora. But where exactly?” 

“Most likely, we are on some northern continent.” 

“And is this a reward for our labors?” Rhys asked disappointedly, looking in the barely visible horizon of the snowy desert. “I expected something more.” 

“Yeah, don`t understand where to throw, in addition, also with you. I can’t call it a reward.” 

“Me too.” 

And again the old song about the main thing began to play. That friendly and warm atmosphere that recently reigned in the Vault of the Traveler fell swoop down after an involuntary arrival in the Windshear Waste. Everything returned to where it started. The swindler from Hollow Point and, in the past, the unremarkable employee of Hyperion are again forced to remain alone with each other and the inhospitable fauna of Pandora. But now there are no friends next to them who are ready to help out of trouble, and the mysterious kidnapper, who also, to some extent, monitored the safety of their lives. Conditions became at times more dangerous, as a result of which they had only two options. Either they join their forces and try to act together in order to successfully avoid an imminent death, or, no matter how obvious it sounds, they die. Of course, there is a chance that they will be able to survive alone, but is it so great as to risk it? Moreover, this very probability is very different for them. And if Fiona can somehow get out, then there will be serious problems with Rhys. Both, deep down, were aware of the difficult situation they were in, and they realized that now they would need each other's help more than ever. Rhys needs Fiona simply because he would be killed on the first day without her. And what is the use of Fiona from Rhys? Well, the Hyperion has repeatedly proved that it is sometimes useful due to his knowledge and resourcefulness. Although this was not announced, they decided for themselves that for the time being they should stick together. 

“What now?” Rhys asked. 

“Perhaps we should find some refuge. We won’t last long in such a frost.” 

“If Hyperion paved the way here, then maybe there was something else left...” 

As soon as the men finished speaking, both turned their heads simultaneously in the direction of the holographic “Welcome” sign glowing in the distance. Next to the banner was a small rock, from the crevices of which a bright yellow light oozed, and smoke crept from the hole above. Everything said that inside this rock there is a room with a fire and, possibly, not only with it. Near the entrance there was an empty mailbox, which was not surprising. What kind of fool would it occur to send parcels to such desolate lands? 

“It seems like a warm shelter,” Fi said when she and Rhys just walked to the ajar door. 

“Do you think it's safe there? Suddenly someone lives there?” 

“If so, then we hope for their hospitality and behave as friendly as possible.” 

And immediately after that, the message "Welcome" changed to "Go Away". This made the seekers a little creepy, but that did not stop them. In the uncomplicated choice between “take a chance and go inside the hut” and “stay in the cold penetrating the bones”, the travelers obviously decided to choose the first option.

***

New Hunters, not neglecting caution, went inside the cliff, apparently, equipped under someone’s house. Now, under the feet, instead of snow, it shimmered and shone a smooth surface of ice, covered in places with a couple of dirty carpets. At the entrance to the eyes immediately rushed a large burning fireplace, built on a towering platform. Behind her were untidy signs “Mess” and “Devastation”, however, the most intriguing one was at the entrance and said: “God bless us all freaks.” Also, a couple of old sofas occupied by idle Claptrap were placed in the room. A lone tired corpse settled next to the disconnected robots. Two more of his cold relatives, lying down, were cooling next to the fireplace. However, if you close your eyes to some unpleasant misunderstandings, this place is quite cozy and comfortable to stop.

“Hey, is there anyone here?” The hyperion asked loudly when he and his partner had just stepped on the threshold of an ice coat.

The swindler turned to him and angrily tapped her temple with her finger, thereby hinting at his mental limitation.

“What?” He was indignant in response. “You yourself said that we should be friendly.”

“Friendly, but not stupid.”

Fiona went on quietly looking around, and Rhys did not stop her, considering such behavior as an old thieves' habit. What normal con artist, having successfully made its way inside, will scream about its presence? The hatter carefully examined every dubious corner, while her partner paid attention only to the corpses and strange interior objects.

“It seems that nobody is here,” Fiona summed up relaxedly, not finding a single suspicious person. Now they can not be afraid that someone will catch them by surprise.

"Formally, there is. But they are very quiet,” Rhys pointed out to the silent neighbors with a grin, seeing something funny in it, and then uncertainly explained the obvious. “Well, I mean, they are dead.”

"Yes. I see that they are dead,” she answered emotionlessly.

Now Fiona was not in the best mood, so she did not see any reason for joy and even more so stupid jokes. But then she remembered that throwing stupid comments about and without is one of Rhys specialties, and this made her even more despondent from what was happening. The thief went up to the landing next to the fireplace and crouched closer to the fire, holding out cold hands to him. Rhys did not lag behind and also settled down beside him. Now they were both sitting by the fire in peaceful silence, which over time became increasingly awkward. During the silence, they had enough thoughts and arguments in their head about the incident that happened to them, which required discussion. And the decision to start a brainstorming session came to them at the same time.

“I wanted to say…”

“I think that…”

They spoke simultaneously, accidentally interrupting each other, and shut up just as synchronously, staring at the fire again. It was a little awkward. Hyperion decided to correct the situation and resume the conversation, so he skipped his interlocutor forward.

“Come on. Speak.”

“I think we're in the ass.”

“Very... informative.”

Rhys and Fiona fell silent again, pretending to carefully examine the fire, although it did not need their attention.

“What did you want to say?” suddenly asked Fiona.

“Almost the same ... Only I would add that we still found a warm place, and it's time to think about what to do next.”

“I wouldn`t say that it is very warm.”

“Come on. It's not so bad.”

After an optimistic remark, Rhys suddenly sensed how something tiny and cold fell on his nose, and after a second melted, Fiona also felt similar sensations on her cheek. Both looked up and instead of the roof they saw a huge hole next to the chimney that did not reach the ceiling. The view was amazing: a night starry sky and smooth lines of the northern lights. But more on the spot of such beauty they would like to see a normal ceiling. There was no wind at the moment, so the most persistent snowflakes landed right on the travelers. The tormented swindler sighed in disappointment, and then added: 

“Classics of the genre. All that remains is for this ceiling to ultimately fall on us.” 

“Are you still not used to the fact that everything always goes wrong?” 

“Do you know what the catch is? For some reason, everything goes wrong only when you are nearby.” 

“Hey, don’t blame me for getting here, okay?” 

Fiona knew that this was not because of him, but she would not be surprised if this were true. Rhys always attracted trouble, so the prospect that she was now forced to accompany a walking magnet for problems was a little scary. But such a combination didn’t do much harm to Rhys. On the contrary, Fiona was a great option for him, given how many times she and her sister pulled him out of trouble, but Fiona`s character seemed more than nasty. She never missed the opportunity to give any caustic comment about his occupation and notice what an asshole he was. One way or another, quarreling with her now was not profitable, and Rhys took note of this. He didn`t want his partner at a crucial moment, for example, to allow him to die, or even to create such a situation herself... 

While Fiona thoughtfully looked at the tongues of fire, Rhys examined the completely unremarkable desk at the other end of the room, clogged with junk. The fraudster, looking out of the corner of her eye at a neighbor, noticed his strange interest in a regular table, but did not say anything until her partner finally broke. He abruptly got up and went to the table, while Fiona, meanwhile, remained sitting by the fire, watching him. 

“What are you looking for there?” 

“Just a minute.” 

A former programmer examined a table with a lamp and a bunch of leaflets for the promised minute, stole something from there and came back with the stolen one. 

“I think I found something useful.” 

With a satisfied expression on his face, he sat down in his place next to the fireplace, while leaving a little space between himself and his companion, and unfolded a poster on the floor. Now, before the eyes of the travelers, a whole map of Pandora was formed. 

“Not a bad catch,” Fiona praised him, which provoked a smug smirk at her unfortunate comrade. 

“So, judging by the map, we ...” Their eyes began to run around the map and stopped in the lower right corner, where a small island was depicted and the name “Windshear Waste” circled in a red circle. “Here.” 

“Far abandoned us.” 

“Why did the Vault teleport us here?” Rhys asked, peering attentively at the place marked on the map. 

“Either it was done for some purpose, or it somehow ... broke? Because I see no reason to throw us into this glacier. There is only snow all around and nothing else. Not the slightest hint of civilization.” 

“Well, Hyperion was here once,” added the Hyperion, importantly. 

“It's easier to say where Hyperion has not been,” Fiona reminded him, naturally, not without her usual causticity. 

Rhys really want to answer her with something offensive, and he even came up with a good sharp remark, but he came to his senses in time, remembering the consequences of their quarrel. Now, the best solution was simply to get away from the conflict and put the topic in a more useful direction.

“Let’s not focus on this and move on to more pressing issues.”

“Okay. It turns out that we traveled all this way to the freaking luminous chest, which simply threw us into the very middle of the icy desert for no reason,” concluded Fiona, angrily clenching her fists. 

She still had difficulty believing that the Vault laughed at them so cruelly. _“Maybe it's all some kind of production? And the good Eridians will now appear with a camera and flowers in their hands or paws (or what have they got there?), Shout out: “It was a joke”, give us something incredibly expensive as a present and take us home. They will wrap us in a warm blanket, pour something hot, melt the fireplace ... Damn, how cold it is here,” _the swindler thought to herself, trembling from the cold and rubbing her palms. She was not accustomed to such a climate, since she lived almost all her life in the hot desert and caves, where people hid from the scorching sun, sandstorms and unfriendly corporations. 

“Well, one way or another, we saved Gortys...” Rhys suddenly reminded her unexpectedly. 

This was a good point, because in essence their main task was to help the Loaderbot save Gortys, and the treasures were a pleasant addition, but next to the chest they completely forgot about it. And they can be understood. Initially, they went to the Vault of the Traveler not to save Gortys, since at that time she did not need to be saved. They strove for him in order to finally get an opportunity to realize their plans and wildest dreams, and, of course, counted on a more worthy reward than an incomprehensible ticket to the icy desert. 

"What are we going to do now?" Rhys asked. 

“Back to Helios,” Fiona answered him immediately. “I see no reason to stay here and try to find something.” 

“What if this teleportation is not accidental, and is there really something here?” 

“Then we will freeze to death if we decide now to arrange a search. In any case, we can always come back here later and not alone.” 

“But he is far from Helios, and the place to be examined is outside our door.” 

“So you want to scan every rusty sheet in these endless snowdrifts? I do not stop you. Forward. But going to go with you and I’m not going to wait for you.” 

Rhys understood that Fiona was to some extent right. They were not ready for such a thing, but blindly looking for something (don’t know what and not clear where it is) was a stupid occupation. It’s not worth it. If today they were lucky with the weather, and the winter storm did not catch them, then who knows what will happen tomorrow? But the hyperion was still a little disappointed to retreat so quickly. Suddenly something valuable was really lying around, but will they just pick it up and leave now? Maybe they just didn’t notice something? The swindler also partially understood her companion, she was also not happy to leave empty-handed, but the risk was not worth it. To linger here is to doom herself to death, and she did not want to die so stupidly because of blind faith in the treasure that was lying around here. 

“Okay, we're going back to Helios,” Rhys resignedly agreed. “When we return, we tell the rest what happened, put together a team, prepare and then look around this place.”

“So we decided. Now let's figure out how you and I get to Helios. So, here we are,” Fiona pointed her finger at the Windshear Waste, “and Helios... ” 

After her finger moved to the other side of the map and stopped in the area of hot deserts, where about the former space station was located. The distance between their current location and Helios was damn big, which is why the travelers immediately wilted. They briefly endured mourning silence, imagining in all their colors how the two of them would get to the wreckage of Helios through half of Pandora. Apparently, the Warehouse decided that their adventure was not over yet. Show must go on and all that stuff. Another unforgettable journey, but it is unlikely to promise to be cheerful and joyful ... Fiona took the card in her hands and began to think over their future path. 

“Tomorrow morning we will go to the Southern Shelf. After we cross the sea to Three Horns - Divide, from there we get to the Valley. Then we will need to somehow go around the Tundra Express and end up in the Dust.” 

“Wait a minute, will it be faster to get to Helios through the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve and the Highlands?” Rhys suggested, as all this time he quietly looked at the map from behind her shoulder and saw that it was possible to cut it off well. 

“No,” she answered firmly. 

“Why?” 

“Because. Do not go where they do not ask.” 

“Let me see the map,” he asked, but the thief, on the contrary, took it away. 

“No way. Do not disturb me.” 

“Let me remind you that I found this.” 

“It doesn`t change anything.” 

In a desperate, but short-lived battle for the map, Rhys defeated. The swindler did not even have time to come to her senses, as the card cleverly slipped out of her hands in one fell swoop and got to the enemy. 

“Bring it back,” Fi demanded sternly, but he seemed deaf. 

When Fiona abruptly tried to pull out the "poor fellow", he also sharply pulled her away. Unfortunately, Rhys, following the enemy more than the map, did not pay attention to the fact that he inadvertently threw it almost into the thick of it. 

“Rhys, the map!” 

After a frightened scream of Fiona, Rhys instantly turned to the fireplace and noticed how flames gripped the frayed paper. Without anticipating such an outcome, both of them jumped up from their surprise. The hyperion reflexively threw the illuminated map onto the ice floor, and Fiona immediately rushed to save her. She trampled the flame with her boots, and then gently lifted the remains, fearing that she would harm even more. Now about half of the exhausted map is left and it ended on the Three Horns - the Valley, the Highlands and the middle of the Thousand Cuts. Fiona eerily slowly raised her gaze to Rhys, who at that time was guilty of looking at the fruits of her labors, and began to expect at least an apology. In her eyes, hatred and desire to smash the hyperion properly, blazed with bright fire.

"I`m s-sorry. Really..." Rhys almost admitted his guilt, but then added "But you too are to blame for what happened." 

_“So what? I, like, normally asked her for a map, which, incidentally, I found myself, and she turned on the bull and began to show off. It seems to me that both are to blame for this situation ... Probably,”_ he justified himself to himself. However, he did not dare to say something like that out loud, which is definitely for the better. The hatter, exhaling viciously, sat back in her place, mumbling along the way: 

“And why have you not yet been killed?” 

_“As people say - do not take offense at fools? Cool partner I got. Why do we need Helios? Here, if you didn’t die because of his fault, you can already count it as an achievement.”_ Fiona was still very angry, but she didn’t let off steam for a non-professional partner, otherwise who knows what else he can do. Rhys, as carefully as possible, sat next to her, as if afraid to screw up again and give another reason to destroy him. And as soon as he sat down, Fi for no reason decided to clarify a couple of points in order to once again remind Rhys: what an asshole he is. 

“I will explain you: why your route option doesn`t work. Firstly, in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve we are easily torn by mutated animals of your favorite corporation. Secondly, in the Highlands there is a whole darkness of stalkers and threshers, who will also not be glad to see us.” 

“You say so, as if they were waiting for us at your Three Horns - Divide for tea party.” 

“I know better where we can survive, and where not. My path is much safer than yours. And thirdly, it is much easier to get to the Dust through the Valley, not the Highlands.” 

Fiona did an excellent job of evoking guilt in Rhys. Why did he get it that he knows Pandora better than the women who lived on it all her life? Probably wanted to be too smart, but it didn’t work out. 

“We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a difficult day.” 

By the way, today was no more difficult than tomorrow, yesterday, and even the day before yesterday. Its beginning was very dynamic on the occasion of the successful opening of the Voult, and the end was very ... enchanting. Fiona took off her hat, laid it next to her and turning back to the companion. The hyperion, however, comfortably spread out on his back, put a mechanical arm under his head and looked guiltily at the turned away companion. Looking at her in the back of her head for a long time, he tried to step over himself and apologize, and even had already opened his mouth to do this, but he thought better of it at the last moment. What is the point if Fiona in any case will be angry with him, and suddenly she is already sleeping? Rhys didn`t want to wake her in vain and annoyed even more. He turned away from her and stared at the northern lights, visible through a hole in the ceiling. Eyelids became heavier and more, and now, unnoticed by himself, Rhys was completely lost in sleep ...

***

When the morning rays of the sun seeped through all the cracks of the ice shelter, Fiona, though with difficulty, woke up. She lifted up cheerfully on her elbows and, rubbing her eyes, looked around. The first thing she noticed was a sniffling companion who turned away from her and cringed from the cold into three doom. After the girl examined the surroundings with a corner. Due to the fact that almost everything in this coat was covered with ice, light was reflected from all possible surfaces and made the room indecently white. When the eyes got used to the cutting whiteness, the thief finally got up and put on her hat. Today, she was determined to get to the Southen Shelf as quickly as possible in order to collect everything necessary for the future journey. Taking out a half-burned map, Fiona carefully examined the area where he and Rhys had to go, and set the goal of a small town called the Liar Iceberg. _“I hope the bandits didn’t capture him,”_ the Fiona thought to herself, and with these thoughts she put the map back in her pocket. She wanted to believe that at least somewhere they were lucky, but at the same time she was preparing for the worst. After thinking over the plan, it was the turn to wake Rhys. 

“Hey, nonsense arsonist,” she said aloud, tapping her toe on the shoulder blade with the toe of her boot. “Get up.” 

“Auch ...” Rhys sleepily fell over on his back and immediately caught the look of a frowning companion. She still stood next to him, arms crossed over her chest, and was waiting for something. “And good morning to you, Fiona.” 

“Get up. And faster.” 

Despite the order, Rhys was in no hurry, as if he had done it on purpose to annoy Fi. Still comfortably lounging on his back, he rubbed his eyes with his live hand and yawned lazily. 

“Let's clarify something,” she began seriously, looking from high at the drowsy, drowsy hyperion. “I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again. The two of us were left alone with Pandora. Our chances of survival are extremely small, and if you continue to throw the same “sparkling” jokes as you did that evening, then consider us the walking dead.” 

Once again, listening to the discontent of the fraud, Rhys rose to his feet. Now he has become a cut above his interlocutor, looking at her from high. However, this did not stop Fiona from continuing to report him. 

“From that moment on, you stop making the most intelligent of yourself,” she said firmly. “You will not argue with me about which way it will be faster to go, and throw our maps into the fire.” 

“It came out by accident.” 

“I don`t care. I will not risk my life to get your butt out of the troubles formed by your own stupidity. If you want to live, then you have to do what I tell you. This is clear?” 

“Yes,” he answered quite calmly. 

Rhys was more or less satisfied with the conditions set by Fiona, so he decided to do without unnecessary hassle and agree. She really knows better what is here, and how. Now they are together on one of the most dangerous planets, and walking across the only person who is ready to protect you is pretty stupid. On the one hand, the hyperion’s opinion, in connection with such orders, has almost lost weight, but on the other, Fiona will now be responsible for all their failures. The choice was obvious. 

“O-o-kay. Let’s suppose ... ”the hatter extended, doubtfully raising an eyebrow. It seemed very strange to her that he gave up so quickly. “Before we leave it will not be out of place to rummage here.” 

“What we need?” 

“For a start, it would be nice to find a weapon, because with one derringer we will not go far.” 

The task was more clear than ever. Travelers scattered around the room in search of what might be useful to them in future wanderings around Pandora. The hyperion took advantage of his ECHO eye and immediately found a gun in one of the closed drawers. When Fiona was looking for something to profit from in the pockets of the icy dead, Rhys came up to her and distracted from her beloved business: 

“It seems that this is what you were looking for,” he said smugly, handing the found weapon to the seeker. She was already ready to pick up the gun, but Rhys quickly pulled it back, asking “And what will it be for me?” 

“Nothing.” 

Fiona's face looked completely serious, so the hyperion decided not to risk it and gave her what she demanded without any conditions. Fiona, firmly grasping the handle, skeptically examined the white Dahl pistol from all sides to check for damage and defects. Let this instance not look as presentable and powerful as she would like, but the very presence at hand of a working weapon soothed the soul. Fiona immediately inserted a full store into it and hung it on her belt with the words: 

“For the first time it will do.” 

“What's next?” 

“We need a new map, and even better an ECHO-communicator ... And stealing a couple of bucks would also not hurt,” the thief added, smiling slightly. She tried to never miss the opportunity to take what is lying around for no reason. 

“I am sure that you will have no problems with this.” 

Rummaged first here, then a little there. Fiona immediately scented the money and cleaned all the hitchhikers in which they could be. At this time, Rhys was looking for a replacement for the map that had been damaged during disassembly, but found only playing cards. They were lying on a makeshift poker table surrounded by turned off pieces of iron. Successfully pulling them out of tenacious metal paws, Rhys jokingly suggested that the hatter play one game, which he received from her predictable refusal. However, he did not give up completely and just in case he took the cards with him. There will be something to have fun in boring evenings. Unfortunately, this is the end of the map search. Another Pandora map was not here, as, in fact, an ECHO-com. When a couple of travelers realized that there was nothing more to catch here, they moved forward. And then a very unexpected meeting awaited them with the Hyperion Fast Travel Station... 

“Is that what I think?” Fiona asked with some hope. She had never used this miraculous technique, but had an approximate idea of what it should do. 

“Yes. This is the Revival and Fast Travel Station, ”the Hyperion confirmed, since he had seen them at one time on Helios 

They walked closer to the station to get a better look at it. In appearance, it was completely unscathed and quite functional. 

“Is she still acting? Even after the collapse of Helios?” Fi asked, looking at her partner. 

“Yes, it seems.” 

“Interesting, can we use it?” 

“As far as I know, only registered people can use it.” 

“Can you somehow register us there?” 

“If I had a previous hyperionic prosthetic arm, I maybe could” 

Fiona, clearly disappointed in her companion, glanced at his new mechanical arm. Once she even spent her hard-earned money on repainting an absolutely tasteless, in her opinion, yellow hand on a dark one with cold lighting. But since the Loaderbot took them to the Prosperity Junction, she has paid almost no attention to Rhys’s new prosthesis. And he, too, did not seek to show him, hiding under his clothes. 

“And what is wrong with this prosthesis? How is it different from the previous one?” 

“The fact is that it is, as it were, temporary, I made it myself. Then I urgently needed to restore my hand and had to quickly bungle something. Then I wanted to add the functions of my previous prosthesis, but I put it off for a long time.” 

“It couldn`t be so simple ...” the thief was upset, once again looking at the station. This was a great opportunity for them to be home in one click. 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, the use of the station has many disadvantages. For example, unsuccessful cloning, mutations, inaccurate teleportation, infertility ... In general, nothing good.” 

“Was this supposed to help me?” 

“In theory…” 

_“A little ashamed that in this situation I was useless. But trying to disassemble and crack this thing in a roundabout way, in my opinion, is impractical. There is a great risk of damage to something. And using a damaged moving station is even more dangerous than entering a gateway with a huge pile of money. In the best case, it simply won’t work, and in the worst it will throw worse than the Voult of the Traveler. ”_

Fiona didn`t come up with a more reasonable answer than just keeping silent, and Rhys had nothing to answer. The theme with the Fast Travel Station is now closed to them. Apparently, they have to stomp on their own, as originally planned. Rhys and Fiona went to the door leading to the exit and opened it. A stream of cold wind immediately struck them in the face, and the blinding appearance of snow-white cliffs crashed into his eyes with pain. Fiona turned and looked again hopefully at the Station of Displacement: 

“Are you sure you can't hack it?” She asked to make sure again. 

“Hard to tell. It will take a lot of time, but the probability that I can still crack it with dubious methods and not harm anything is very small. Plus, you recently said yourself that we should not stay here for long.” 

Lousy, but it's true. Fiona was very disappointed at the fact that at such a crucial moment the only skill of a hyperion who could really be called useful, as luck would have been unsuitable. One way or another, to remain in this ice trap and hope for a miracle was stupid, so the travelers left the capricious hyperion machine alone and reconciled with their own bad luck. They left the former Claptrap house, which kindly became a temporary refuge for them, and set off on.

***

The wind, compared with yesterday, was somewhat stronger, but due to the fact that there were enough hills and rocks around, the wanderers did not feel any strong changes. It just got a little cooler, especially after a night spent in a warm room near a bonfire. After a while, Rhys and Fiona got used to the windy weather, but another problem appeared instead. From the passages in the rock towards them small ugly animals crawled out - Bullymongs. Surprisingly, they were weak and moved slowly. But, it is worth paying tribute to them, even in such a precarious state, they desperately sought to escort uninvited guests. The swindler did not begin to understand for long and without any further thought shot them. Dealing with them was not so difficult, one short burst instantly sent the geeks into the next world, but the next enemy simply didn’t succeed ... Looking at the map again, Fiona saw that they and Rhys were almost under the nose of the abandoned Hyperion barge through which the path to the Southen Shelf passed. It was possible to get to the barge itself through an empty Hyperion freight car, which successfully landed on the edge of a steep ice wall and thereby provided an accessible way up. But as soon as the travelers only approached him, nearby was heard a bass roar. At the same time, the same thought slipped through both minds: only someone very large can make such a sound. Still near the aisle, Fiona cautiously pulled out a weapon and reloaded it. Rhys, noting this movement, had already figured out what was going on and, trying not to be nervous, he asked: 

“Fiona, what are we going to do?” 

“We need a plan. Judging by the roar, there is not a harmless little animal. It will be hard for one with such a gun” the tone Fiona spoke was confident and decisive. She already concocted a plan for meeting with the unknown evil spirits. “Is the stun baton still with you?” 

“Yes,” the Hyperion quickly took out his faithful weapon and showed it to her. 

“Great. It will come in handy.” 

After these words, Rhys regretted showing her a stun baton. He had some idea of what role the fraudster would play for him, and that completely unsatisfied with him. 

“And what is your plan?” He asked warily. 

“You will distract the monster while I shoot at it. Try to keep your distance from him. If he comes too close, then use a stun baton.” 

“No no no no. No freackin way. I won’t go to him with one...” 

“Rhys, do you remember what we recently talked about?” Fiona plugged him right there. “If you want to live, then do what I tell you.” 

“Yes, but the problem is what you tell me: go and kill yourself.” 

“Rhys...” 

“I don`t want to be a living bait, this monster will tear me apart!” 

“Rhys, this is not the time for this. Get yourself together, goddamnit!” 

The swindler saw that Rhys was scared, but she too, just very stubbornly hid it. She understood that the more they stand still and argue, the faster they bring themselves closer to certain death. _“If I can not persuade him to help me, then we definitely be dead. We’ll have to change tactics,”_ Fiona decided, after which she spoke a little softer and calmer. Although it was difficult for her to admit it, but deep down she knew that Rhys was not one of the weaklings and sincerely hoped that he would nevertheless agree to his role.

“I know that sounds weird from my lips, but I really need your help. I won’t let him kill you... I promise.” 

_“It really will be difficult for her to fight with him alone. And we, like, are a team, so we must act in concert. But I still have a feeling that Fiona is just sending me to death. She says so confidently that she will be able to come to my aid if something happens, but for some reason I’m sure that she herself hardly believes it. On the other hand, if she goes alone, and this monster kills her, then he will definitely follow me ... Apparently, she will have to rely on the promise of Fiona. In principle, she did not give reasons to doubt herself ... In any case, my death will not be the worst in history,”_ Rhys reassured himself. He still did not believe in a good outcome. 

“Okey. I'll do it,” he said humbly. 

“Be careful. Bear in mind that if you deliberately climb into his mouth, then here I can`t save you.” 

“Don`t worry. My sense of self-preservation almost never failed me.” 

The travelers took to a spacious platform in front of the Hyperion barge, where they were immediately met by the owner of that very bass roar - Knuckle Dragger. He had disproportionately large paws and a torso, which cannot be said about his head. He landed with a roar near Rhys and Fiona and growled loudly. It's time to start implementing the plan. The thief quickly found a convenient shelter behind a block of snow and prepared a pistol, and Rhys, in turn, turned on the shocker baton, clung tightly to it with both hands and put it in front of him. 

“Hey, asshole!” he shouted to the animal, to which it quickly responded. 

Offended by the curse, the snout immediately advanced to the hyperion. The first thought that visited him at the sight of a rushing huge monster was to run. But the guy tried to drive this idea away as soon as possible, knowing that this would substitute himself and Fiona. The sounds of gunfire were heard. A couple of bullets flew into the snout directly in the back, but this did not stop him and, as if not sensing anything, he continued to run to the offender. Rhys clutched the shocker even harder, getting ready to attack. As soon as the thug was as close as possible, he swung and inflicted electricity damage to the animal. The blow fell on the arm, and an electric charge instantly enveloped the whole body, causing the monster to tremble. However, in an immobilized state, the enemy did not stay long. Hyperion was so staring at the snout writhing in pain that he did not have time to react in time when he came to his senses. The furious beast disarmed the cyborg in one fell swoop, tearing at the same time the sleeve of his jacket and leaving a deep scratch on the mechanical arm. The stun baton flew off into a snowdrift somewhere and immediately disappeared from sight. After Rhys glanced at his mutilated shoulder, his first thought came into play. Without thinking twice, he rushed like mad into Fiona`s shelter, who at that moment stubbornly continued to shoot his snout. At this pace, she managed to take half of her health from the enemy, which is why the monster became exhausted and became slower. But even this did not stop him from defending his territory. 

“Fiona, we need a new plan,” Rhys said quickly, running into her hiding place. 

“I see.” 

Again, everything goes awry, which, however, was not at all surprising. It was urgent to invent something. Fiona decided not to be distracted, so she continued to shoot at the snout, which meanwhile went to the abandoned rusty courier. The travelers did not know what he was going to do, but as soon as the big man pulled the transport out of the snowdrift, they instantly guessed. When the rusted transport was in the clutches of a monster, he threw it with all his strength towards the hiding opponents. After a powerful collision with the courier, a block of snow immediately split and filled up the seekers with snow. Rhys, the first to come to his senses after the blow, quickly got to his feet and began to look for at least something resembling a weapon. The enemy was determined to finish the job, so he slowly approached the goal. The hyperion’s eyes scaredly rushed back and forth until Fiona’s gun finally fell into her hands, which treacherously fell out of her hands. Rhys immediately grabbed him and aimed at the snout. Although he held the weapon for the first time, he knew that all the “magic” was simply to pull the trigger. And he coped with it safely, only the cartridges in the gun were gone. "Magic" did not happen. Rhys, with a panic listening to the dull clicks, pulled the trigger again and again in anticipation of a miracle that had nevertheless happened. The fraudster rose in time from the snow and returned to duty. A rescue derringer flew out of her sleeve and fired the last, deadly for a monster, shot with a fire bullet. The ignited grayish skin immediately turned black, and the vanquished snout fell to the ground right in front of the boots of the frightened hyperion. The battle is over. But despite the fact that it was all over, Rhys was still in a slightly cloudy state from what was happening and had difficulty realizing that he was still alive. The harsh sound that the derringer made when he hid back in the mistress's sleeve returned to reality. Fiona shook herself off the snow and looked at her stunned partner, who was still trembling a little with arms in hand. The girl walked up to him and carefully picked up her gun with the words: 

“As you can see, you are still alive. I keep my word and hope that I can also count on you.” 

“I still don’t understand how we survived,” Rhys muttered softly, looking at the burnt carcass with his snout at his feet. 

“You can probably call it teamwork,” she answered him with a little smile. Fiona recovered much faster from what had happened and was glad that they somehow managed to survive by a miracle. “By the way, you did a great job with the role of live bait.” 

“Was it an insult or a compliment?” 

“Most likely, the usual announcement of the fact.” 

“I hope this is not a hint that in the future such a role will be permanent for me. For your information, it categorically doesn`t suit me.” 

“Don`t exaggerate” 

Although not without tiny hitches, Fiona was pleased with the outcome. Rhys, more or less, coped with his task, and she managed to keep her promise and save him from death. You can call it a kind of manifestation of symbiosis, only among people. Rhys remembered the stun baton, which he had unsuccessfully lost during the battle, and activated the ECHO eye to speed up the process of finding it. Fortunately, the weapons flew far away and still functioned. Having regained the shocker, a couple of underestimators set off on the Hyperion barge. Unfortunately, real Hunters have long cleared her. Inside, there was only an empty weapon box and a very small amount of supplies. Anyway, it's better than nothing. Now, when the barge was finally plundered by seekers and under-seekers, travelers continued their difficult journey. The next point on the exhausted half of the map was marked Southen shelf...


	2. Sheep in wolf's clothing

“Huh. Not bad,” Sasha said with a smile after the Customization station changed her into strict Hyperion clothing in an instant. “Makes me feel like I could drink the tears of a millions dream-crushed orphans.”

There were only a few minutes left before flying to Helios. The only thing that needed to be done before departure was to disguise themselves as Hyperion workers. Attracting extra attention to herself was completely useless, so Fiona bought standard suits for business businesswoman for herself and her sister. It turned out such a “pleasure” is not cheap, but since it was August's money, it was possible to spend money. First, the eldest of the sisters turned into an unremarkable bitchy guide-bitch, responsible for the VIP “The Jack Experience” tour, and then, when it came to the youngest, she did not stint and chose the most expensive outfit for her, called the "Onyx Overlord". It sounded moderately pathetic, and the outfit itself corresponded to its name. A white shirt with a black collar, a strict pencil skirt, gray tights with a hexagonal pattern, a beautiful dark jacket and, of course, high-heeled shoes. Unlike her sister, Sasha did not welcome high-heeled shoes and wore extremely reluctantly. And in general, she preferred a more laid-back, street style that did not constrain movements. But since the mission requires a serious dress code from it, then you can tolerate it. Moreover, it seemed to Sasha that the more elaborate her clothes looked, the more opportunities she would have to humiliate and insult the Hyperiones without serious consequences. She is now an important bump after all. An awareness of this situation immediately reflected in her head with a vivid picture of how she, all so important and business-like, would set foot on the threshold of Helios, would be walking in a magnificent way among office plankton and other small people, send them for coffee and smug smugly because she blows from her "Power and Success." But suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange voice was heard painfully, which sharply pulled Sasha out of a fairy-tale picture.

"Hey, hurry up already. I don`t got all day."

She quickly turned to the haste and saw, in front of her nose, something nasty, resembling a face. And, as it turned out, it was Vasquez's face cut off by psychos. From surprise, the girl bounced back with a scream, after which she noticed through the holes in her cut face Rhys's mocking smile.

"Wha-wh-why would you do that?!" She cried out angrily, which fully showed her dissatisfaction with such a trick.

Rhys didn`t count on such a negative reaction at all. He only wanted to amuse her a little, but it turned out quite the opposite. The joke was clearly unsuccessful, which was quite predictable. No one will be pleased if, like this, unexpectedly, without any warning, they begin to poke something nasty in the face.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry. It just, I dunno, it kindo popped in the ol`head and I... I-I thought- I thought it`d be funny, but obviously I was very, very wrong. Um,so... sorry. I... don`t know what I was thinking," the apologies of the Hyperion sounded awkward and slightly drawn out, but to the best sincerely. It is enough for Sasha to understand that he did it not out of harm. Nevertheless, the younger sister still continued to drill him with a frown. “Sorry, I just gotta... scan it... for the thing.”

"Yeah."

_"Idiot. Why did I do this? But I foresaw that she would not like it. I hope she is not very offended. Although, probably, I was lucky that she just yelled at me and not crashed. "_ Rhys, still feeling guilty, headed for the vacated Customization station to reincarnate as Vasquez. But as soon as he approached her, the voice of Sasha came from behind, which called out to him to ask:

“Hey! Is this disguise gonna work? I figure you`re the one with the eye for this. You and Vaughn are the only Hyperion I know... And your dress terrible... So... maybe I should just take my chances.”

_“Hmm, this costume makes her slimmer. And in general, Hyperionic clothes look great on her. Although I have a hunch that she will not take such praise for a compliment. How then to say that she looks cool and at the same time doesn`t offend? ”_

“You look like absolute corporate scum.”

"Huh, awesome! That`s what I was goind for,” the girl replied joyfully, examining herself again. In two words, he accurately described the very image that she had recently imagined in her head.

Although Sasha was in a Hyperion costume, it was still difficult for Rhys to recognize Hyperion as an employee in her. In spirit, she was completely different from most of them. However, they are with the sister of a swindler. To pretend to be who they really are not is their job, so there was no need to worry about the fact that they, for example, would not fit into the situation. And no one was worried, because everyone knew that they, like no one else, would cope with their role.

"Yeah, well, mission accomplished. One thing."

"Hmm?"

“Well, I mean, being Hyperion is just as much about the attitude as the clothes.” Rhys added importantly. Already he knew how to behave among his relatives. “Put your nose up like you're, you know, uh, tracking down a stench.”

"Better?" Sasha asked, arrogantly raising her nose up.

"Perfect."

_“She is now like a wolf in sheep's clothing. No one even thinks that this cute girl is actually a dangerous bandit from Pandora. It's funny, I still remember how at the first meeting she asked me: what is it like to live on Helios. Now she had the opportunity to see everything with her own eyes. Can call it a kind of invitation to visit me. I am sure that they will not like my house.. Yes, I myself have recently not very much liked being there. Perhaps this is due to the fact that I was undeservedly lowered, paired with Vaughn wanted, and now Hyperion is ready to kill us both as soon as we deign to return ... Hmm. Most likely because of this. ”_

“Anyway... It`s all yours,” Sasha told him, smiling sweetly. The misunderstanding with the face of Vazquez was settled and forgotten peacefully.

"Thanks. Just gotta... scan my... severed face here."

"Y-Yeah. Have fun with that..."

~*~*~

* * *

**Mike Shinoda - Brooding (instrumental)**

The Southern Shelf wasn`t in nature very different from the Windshear Waste. The same cool climate, the same monotonous types of snow-capped mountains, the same unfriendly hosts. In short, the same ass. But there was one moment that nevertheless distinguished these two places. Despite the harsh weather, signs of civilization were observed in the Southern Shelf. Almost the entire map of this place was heaped up by gangster camps that formed on abandoned icy moorings and ships. Apparently, the bandits who have settled here feel quite comfortable in the glaciers and are not going to liberate the territory at all. And, in truth, no one was even going to take it from them because of the unbearable living conditions. However, after the fall of Helios, the situation has somewhat changed. Due to the large-scale collision of the space station with the planet, the average temperature on Pandora has risen everywhere. In fact, such a change was imperceptible to people, but metamorphoses of all kinds began to occur in the flora and fauna. And just in its snowy areas, such changes were felt most of all. The ice-bound coastline of the shelf decently decayed, and now the sea came closer to the bandits' moorings. Also, thawed snow and ice from icebergs and mountains raised the water level. Most of all, global warming on the mainland was felt by snouts. After the collapse of the station, only a year and a half passed, but this time was enough for their population to decrease at times. The animals themselves became weaker and noticeably emaciated. They began to leave their holes less and less often and attacked only in the most extreme cases. More or less adapted to very large individuals, one of which was recently met by Rhys and Fiona, or inexperienced cub snouts born in an already warm climate. Nothing special to say about looters and racques. Warming in no way affected their lifestyle. In general, it is still pointless to say: the climate change has gone to the advantage or to the detriment of the northern regions, but one thing is certain that even with global warming it has remained very cold up to now.

Rhys and Fiona arrived on the Southern Shelf when the time was approaching at noon. Inspection of the looted Hyperion barge did not bring them almost anything useful. Unless a little bullets for the gun and about the same amount of money. Although, given the situation they were in, this could well be considered a generous offering. Now the travelers, who had not completely departed from the fight with a huge snorkeling, were heading to a small town - Lair`s Berg. The swindler hoped to find a shield there, more ammunition and, if possible, a better weapon. The catch is that all this is not cheap, so you have to scratch your brain and choose what comes in handy, and without which you can do. But more on that later, upon arrival. At the moment, Fiona’s thoughts were in a slightly different direction. Her gaze was riveted to Rhys's mechanical arm, which could be seen from the hole of the jacket sleeve torn by the snout. On the metal surface of the prosthesis, a noticeable deep scratch was visible, which became a reminder to both of them of a difficult struggle. _“If we barely finished off this snout, then what will happen next? I admit, he was a very powerful adversary, but ahead will be even worse. And I have only one cheap pistol, a single-shot derringer, a lightening grenade and a non-travel companion as a gift. And if he were reliable, no. In most cases, you won’t get normal help from him. But what’s best for him is to run into trouble, which certainly cannot be called a useful skill. Now, along with my skin, I will have to pull it out as well ... ”_ Recollections of recent events also didn`t bring the seeker any comfort. On the contrary, only more upset. Their grandiose plan to return home seemed increasingly unbelievable and naive to her, which calmed the children before going to bed. And if in the first couple after teleporting Fiona still somehow tried to maintain morale, hoping halfheartedly for a good outcome, then over time this attitude more and more came to naught. Especially after the recent fight with snorkeling. Then the brooding eyes of the swindler were finally distracted from the scratch and overstepped directly on the companion, who was a little ahead of her. _“We will not get to Helios. At least not together. I could leave Rhys and calmly get to the base alone, but for some reason I cannot do this. First, Vaughn will get mad at me if she finds out that I left his friend to die. Vaughn is a good guy, and I don’t want to spoil the relationship. Secondly, I am not Rhys, and I will not do the same as he did to us on Helios once. Thirdly, it’s just mean and I don’t know why, but my conscience will torment me if he does die because of me. The poor need to be helped and all in this spirit. ”_ Meanwhile, the path led them to the edge of the hill, from where one of the best views of the Southern Shelf opened. Here the Hyperion decided to stop, keeping his distance from the place where the road abruptly cut off and turned into a steep, high hill. Fiona, in turn, did not rush to him at all and continued to think about her. _“Although, if think about it, so much shit happened, and he always somehow miraculously managed to get out of it alive. Maybe, after all, there is little likelihood that we both will be at home in one day? ”_

“Fiona, look,” Rhys called out to her, calling her hand to her.

He walked closer to the edge of the ledge and looked down carefully. The height did not seem to be very large, but breaking all the bones, falling from here, was quite real. The girl unconstrainedly went to a companion, without interrupting the internal dialogue with herself. _“Now I’m reasoning like this, but in the end it will turn out that he will throw me and I will die. Here it will be scandalous if it happens ... Although it is possible that this can really happen. Damn, I felt really uncomfortable right now."_

When the swindler stood next to Rhys, a fascinating view of the Southern Shelf appeared in front of her, which could briefly tear her from the clutches of negative thoughts. In the foreground was a small snowy city - Lair`s Berg, surrounded by almost all the perimeter of high mountains. Previously, these mountains were almost completely covered with snow, but now they have freed themselves from its icy captivity and in some places even have adopted their natural color. However, for the most part, snow still covered the entire territory. This served as a kind of reminder that the southern shelf was once as harsh and cold as the Wastes of the Ice Winds. The town, which stands out to the forefront, was rather small in size and, to put it mildly, faintly resembled a "city" in its usual sense. It housed just-nothing five huts. They were surrounded by walls of semi-melted ice blocks and an iron fence, which in essence was supposed to close the passage from enemies, but at the moment it was just lying underfoot and freely letting in all invited and uninvited guests. Nearby, outside the city's melting walls, a trace of a long-dried pond caught its eye, which turned into a ravine filled with caves of snouts. A homemade bridge passed through it, leading to a lonely house. Behind the Lair`s Berg there was an abandoned cemetery, and beyond it the vast expanses of the cold North Sea, in which to this day there remained slightly "thinner" icebergs and glaciers. The tiny marina with the ship, which our unsuccessful travelers were looking for, was located at a distance from the current coastline and was now surrounded on all sides by water, which in the future could mean a small problem with how to get to it. Fiona took out a map to check their location and further route.

"So, judging by the map, we almost came. In the Liar`s Berg, we will get everything we need, and then immediately move on. Somewhere near him there should be a marina. Do you see anything?" Her eyebrows rose inquiringly when she saw the hyperion's activated eye.

\------------------------------------------  
**ANALYSIS COMPLETE:**

Marina with ship  
\- Let the captain ship in the background  
Flint this instance and is like  
a toothpick, but you have to pay tribute  
he copes with his function  
fine.  
\- The owner is unknown.  
\------------------------------------------

"The marina is at a decent distance from the city, but not for long. There is a good ship next to her. I think we can use it,” the Hyperion answered her when the eye finished scanning.

"So, on it and swim in the Watershed."

“Is this Watershed far away at all? Is it a long swim to this place?” 

"Enough. But, if we hurry, we will arrive there in the evening."

Fiona once again finally looked at the map. I was glad that they had already budged, but the distance to Helios was still very impressive. And due to the fact that the card was half damaged and their main purpose was simply not there, it seemed to be unattainable. The swindler, with a sigh, put it back in her pocket, and then straightened her hat. Due to the strong wind, her accessory squinted a little on its side, but, one way or another, stubbornly and faithfully rested on its head. It was safe to go down the hill, on the edge of which the seekers were now standing, only on one road. When Rhys heard that they had better hurry, he didn`t hesitate and headed for the descent, but he didn`t manage to go far.

“Wait,” Fiona said suddenly, stopping him.

"Okay. What are we waiting for?" He asked in reply, going up to her. Fiona would not stop because of any nonsense, so he had prepared in advance for a serious conversation.

“I want to clarify something about the recent carnage.”

"Something wrong?"

The conversation began very exciting. Rhys suggested that she wanted to check the wounds received during the fight, and for the sake of interest, she quickly looked around the fraudster. From the outside she looked completely unharmed. Maybe just a little tired and exhausted. As for the mechanical arm, it wasn`t worth worrying, it lends itself to treatment, that is, repair, many times easier to live. It turned out that the matter was completely different.

“You grabbed my gun,” Fiona reminded him, now her voice was stern, and her eyes were frighteningly cold and scolding.

One could only guess: why did she remember this. Rhys could not recognize by her intonation: he was guilty of something or not, but just in case, he decided to apologize anyway. It will not be worse.

"Well, yeah. I don`t know. I took the first thing that came to hand. And your gun came across... I'm s-sorry?"

Silence formed briefly. Fiona didn`t answer, but simply continued to look into his eyes, dropping her eyebrows. _“What does this woman want from me? What am I saying wrong? What did I have to say?”_

“You don't know how to shoot, right?” She asked him with such hopelessness that because of this the question sounded like a rhetorical one. But the Hyperion nevertheless answered him, nodding in the affirmative. "Well, of course..."

Such an answer was expected and didn`t surprise at all. Nevertheless, Fi understood the full extent of the tragedy into which she was forcibly shoved. The only thing Rhys can protect herself with is the Hyperionic wand. _“We are dead. Even the fact that he will listen to my instructions will not save us from what this damn vault has prepared for us along with this shitty planet. The main thing is not to tell him about it and not to show it. While he believes that I know what I'm doing, he will obey and panic less. And, in the end, we must gather our courage ourselves and wrap our snot on our fist, otherwise it varied like a naive girl.”_

As mentioned earlier, Liar`s Berg was extremely unlike the city. Although if you consider how many cities are generally located on the northern continents and how many people usually live in them, then it can be called such. However, at the moment he had one problem related to the population. The fact is that there were no people at all. Local residents left Liar`s Berg a very long time ago and none of them, due to mysterious circumstances, returned home. Together with the inhabitants, the majority of snouts disappeared from here. Once these powerful, shaggy and full of strength animals brought a lot of trouble here, but now, no matter how good or sad it sounds, in the city and on its outskirts there are only bones left from them. Perhaps it was thanks to this that Rhys and Fiona managed to get into unprotected territory without any difficulties. The Liar`s Berg was built up mainly with low one-story and two-story houses, on the roofs of which there were still traces of melted snow. The vending machines of Marcus and Dr. Zed stood next to them on the street. The tallest mansion was out of the way, far from everyone, and was surrounded by a fence with a warning sign of tension. Previously, Sir Hammerlock himself spent his time in it, but now he was not here, and the house was safely empty. And, apparently, the house will have to be empty for a very long time. In the center, next to the bulletin board, the generator was buzzing loudly and successfully supplied the whole city with electricity. In general, a cozy place, if you close your eyes to the fact that there was not a single living soul.

“When you said that we were heading to the city, I imagined a little ... different,” Rhys commented when they both were in the center of the snowy village.

“Me too,” Fiona supported him, as her expectations also didn`t materialize. “Well, at least there are no bandits here.”

“There is no one here at all.”

At first glance it was, but who knows? Suddenly, the locals wanted to play hide and seek with them? It sounds like complete nonsense, but there are few theories in the world that at first were considered utter nonsense, and then turned out to be quite real and sane? In fact, almost none. The travelers decided to glance around and wander a bit around the surroundings to make sure that no one really lives here. Such a vicious area and not a single person or psycho around. It was hard to believe, but their vision didn`t deceive. This "city" was really empty. Suspiciously empty. How did that happen? Our heroes asked the same question, so as soon as they came across a message board, they immediately sank to it. And, unfortunately, she also showed no signs of life. On the holographic panel, where all sorts of news, tasks and the like were displayed, not a single message was displayed. But someone stuck a hunting knife into it, on which, like on a hanger, an ECHO Communicator planted it. Apparently, this “someone” left him here not by chance.

"It's strange. Why hang ECHO-com on a bulletin board?" Asked the con artist, looking suspiciously at this kind of message. She thought all her life that bulletin boards were specially invented to leave news on them, and not to stick knives into her with a communicator where the same news is located. It just didn't make sense.

"Maybe this board is broken?" suggested the Hyperion, although he himself didn`t understand how all these boards work on Pandora.

"May be. I hope that at least this ECHO will clarify what kind of hurricane it has gone through."

The swindler grabbed the handle of the knife with one hand, and with the other reached for ECHO-com. Had to make an effort to pull out the knife, but Fiona successfully coped with this task, and the communicator was now in her hands. As soon as she opened the menu, a notice left by Sir Hammerlock appeared in the notifications. Judging by the date, it was done a long time ago. At a time when the grass was greener, the sky was brighter, the Sanctuary was in the Watershed, and still alive Jack ate his salty pretzels in the presidential place and not worried about anything.

> \----
> 
> — **«To anyone who accidentally stumbles upon this message or is looking for me here, I inform you that I went to the Sanctuary and at the moment, most likely, I am there. Searchers recently killed Captain Flint, and now I finally have the opportunity to get out of this monotonous ice hole. The study of Bullymongs in the Southern Shelf for my almanac can be considered complete. At my request, the same Vault Hunters exterminated all the representatives around the Liar`s Berg. Now the locals will sleep peacefully. It is regrettable that the liberation happened after everyone had fled to the Sanctuary because of the fear of being killed by the army of Handsome Jack. Despite the fact that the generator is normal and successfully feeds the entire city, the bulletin board doesn`t work. Postscript. If you suddenly find the skin of Bullymongs, then in no case give it to Claptrap! He wants to make a Iroquois out of this, and I, as a hunter, simply cannot allow such outrageous treatment of such noble fur.»**   
\----

“Wow, how serious is it,” Rhys commented when the com finished playing the recording.

“At least we found out what happened,” Fi remarked positively, and then added maliciously. “Your favorite boss scared everyone.”

"Let's not start,okay?"

"Oh, I think I hit you a lot."

_“I hope she will not continue to cut me for everything that Jack did with Pandora. What do I have to do with all this? Yes, I was an employee of Hyperion, but this doesn`t mean that I also bombed cities, killed old people, women and children. I just worked in the office and have nothing to do with all this ... Of course, then I didn`t work in the office... and began to have a bit to do with it when I helped Jack, but I couldn`t know what he was up to, right? And in the end, I am a human, we all tend to make mistakes.”_

"Just call Vaughn and Sasha already. They will probably be able to send us help or something like that,” the Hyperion asked calmly, in order to divert the conversation from the emerging conflict. Now the skirmish due to trouble with corporations was completely out of place.

Fiona turned on the ECHO-com menu again, and the first person she looked for on the list was, of course, her sister. As soon as Sasha’s name flashed before her eyes, the swindler pressed the call and, looking hopefully at the screen, was waiting to hear her native voice, but something went wrong. When she clicked on a call, nothing happened, as if the communicator had been specially hanging at that time. After a couple more unsuccessful attempts, the hatter decided to contact Vaughn, but the same number happened there.

"Shit. I’m trying to reach them, but for some reason it’s not working,” she said frowningly, looking at the apparently working ECHO-com. A detailed inspection also did not verify any damage or breakage. ECHO looked like new, as if it had just stepped off the assembly line.

"Can I take a look?" Rhys calmly asked, reaching out to the device. He suspected that his partner would not refuse him, and he was right.

"Come on, go for it."

She without any ernism gave him a communicator, hoping that he would finally prove himself in all its glory and realize something. Rhys began to search for Sasha and Vaughan in the lists in the most varied ways and tried to call them in the same intricate way, but judging by his frustrated expression on his face, his methods also didn`t justify themselves.

"It's strange, but nothing works out for me either. ECHO-com as a whole works fine, but you just need to call, and it seems to something turn off."

"There are suggestions: why so?"

"No idea."

“Can you figure this out? Or do you also need a hyperionic miracle hand?" Fi asked sarcastically, watching her companion sullenly hypnotize the ECHO-com screen. As soon as he heard a similar remark addressed to him, he, looking at her with the same contempt, answered:

“No, I'll manage somehow ... I'll try to dig into it and do something, but I promise nothing.”

"Okay. We will try to solve this problem when we are on the ship. By the way, how are things going with the map?"

Fiona took the device for a while and opened the map of Pandora. Unlike the one that they had at the moment, this one was safe and sound, and the sensor, in addition to everything else, also noted their current location. This was a great alternative, so the seeker, returning the communicator to a former programmer, strictly punished:

“Don't even think about breaking it...”

_“I suppose now I have no right to make a mistake,” _Rhys thought to himself, from her lips it sounded like a real threat,_ “Well, that’s even more fun. If I deprive us of this card, I’m sure that our peaceful cooperation with Fiona will instantly end with my “mysterious” disappearance.”_

When Rhys and Fiona figured out what happened here and why the whole city was completely empty at one point, it was time to take up what they actually called on here. Fiona has already figured in her head the priority of certain things that should have been acquired, and compared them with her current budget. _“Of course, we won’t be able to show off to the fullest, but pampering ourselves with good little things is very real,”_ she reasoned to herself without the slightest excitement and did not even suspect how much she was mistaken.

During the fight with the Knuckle Dragger, Fiona shot a lot and spent a lot of bullets on it, so they should be procured first of all. With almost no attention to the price, the swindler took the cartridges for the pistol from the Markus assault rifle. In their position, saving on ammunition was extremely dangerous, so she saw no reason to limit herself. But as soon as she looked into her pocket, she immediately realized how the vending machine of the most greedy seller on Pandora had “devoured” her money. Even the most skilled fraudster is not immune from the fact that Marcus will seriously throw him at the headstock. No one is insured. However, Fi didn`t particularly regret the money spent, because she knew that she still had enough. Well, or she thought so. The next item on the list were shields. It would be advisable to purchase two, for myself and a stupid partner, but already at this stage the Fiona began to slowly feel how frighteningly her budget was quickly empty. And, as luck would have it, the prices in the Zed store bite no less than that of Marcus. Thus, she bought only one shield and decided that she would give it to Rhys, as he was more at risk of catching a stray bullet. Yes, and she will have less to follow him, because now he will have a relatively constant protection. By the way, Fiona could afford another cheap shield, but still a more appropriate solution was to save funds for the purchase of expensive and high-quality weapons. Trying to find a machine gun with the appropriate equipment, she accidentally stumbled upon an interesting design in the garage of one of the houses. The fraudster squinted slightly to get a better look, and saw that it was a Customization Station. Such stations did not lie on every corner, since they were not in special demand. Then Fiona's eyes opened wide again and quickly went over to the side of the hyperion, who meanwhile puffed over the communicator. And just as suddenly and unexpectedly as she came across this station, a very dubious idea visited her head. However, having come to the conclusion that something practical could come of it, Fi nevertheless decided to implement it and went to her companion to devote him to her affairs.

“Rhys, I got one idea. You won't like it, but I don't care.” 

"What idea?"

“See that Сustomization station over there?” Fi asked, hand pointing to the machine, which was located in the house on the outskirts.

"Um, yes, I see. So, what?"

“You need to change clothes.”

After such a strong statement, the Hyperion’s eyebrows involuntarily jumped up. He was at a loss and sincerely did not understand: why Fiona urged him to change clothes.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No"

"Why are you not happy with my clothes?"

“Firstly, your jacket is torn,” the swindler, nodding lightly, pointed to his torn sleeve. “Secondly, you still look like a Hyperion, which automatically makes you a target, and I don’t want to go near the bullet magnet. Although Helios fell, people most likely have not forgotten the old grievances and will still try to kill you. If you look like an ordinary inhabitant of Pandora, then the risk of running into trouble will decrease slightly ... And, thirdly, I will not be ashamed to be with you. I have a reputation after all.”

“I even wondered what your reputation is?” He asked boldly in response, crossing his arms over his chest. The last paragraph fully looked like an insult.

"None of your business."

Rhys looked again in annoyance at his damaged jacket. She really would have been in the way of a replacement. And in general, in the idea of Fiona, a certain logic was traced. In fact, he would not be hurt by disguise, because now in his okologiperionskim robe, he nobly attracted universal attention. Attention, completely unprofitable for them. At this pace, both of them, without much effort, will set against themselves not only bandits and psychopaths, but also civilians who, in theory, could help the two confused travelers. If Rhys will remain in his former outfit, then this is not even worth hoping for. Not only can they not count on anyone's help, but in the end they will snap off bullets in the back. The inhabitants of Pandora with the Hyperion always had a short conversation. However, if Fiona nevertheless picks up the appropriate image for him, then maybe others will turn less to look at them and be less biased?

"Fine. I will save your dubious reputation."

To get to the place where the Customization station was located, you had to go over the ravine through a makeshift bridge. At first glance, it seemed that he had been whipped up, and he wasn`t at all suitable for crossing. But as it turned out later, it was surprisingly built very firmly and reliably. Сustomization station was built into a tiny garage and was located under one roof with the house. The hut itself was locked and seems to be empty, like everyone else. Next to her stood an empty mailbox and a slightly burning barrel. Searchers had already had occasion to deal with the Customization station in the Atlas arboretum and the Scooter workshop, so its use was not a curiosity for them. And when they again found themselves next to her, Fiona began to think about how to turn the Hyperion into a normal person. Having a little thought in her head of what should be changed and what could be left, she began the transformation.

"First you need to remove this hyperionic jacket, it greatly betrays you."

Fiona decided that she would begin to change his image from outerwear, and then, focusing already on her, she would pick up everything else. At first she replaced the jacket with almost the same, only slightly different, leaving her shirt and vest. It didn`t differ much from the previous one, except that it removed the attributes characteristic of Hyperion. Rhys examined the new thing with extreme bias. Everyone had a pretty sweeping style on Pandora, and this jacket was too ordinary. There was no highlight in it, nothing stood out, it did not force its eyes to draw attention to itself with interest to consider any interesting design solutions, since they simply didn`t exist. She looked so faded and unremarkable that she even stood out for her excessive unremarkability and mediocrity.

"What do you say?" She asked, looking at the sour expression on her companion's face. "Don`t you like it?"

“I look like a pauper in her.”

Fiona sighed lightly and continued to search. In principle, she was aware of his dissatisfaction, since she herself did not really like this image. It felt like something was missing. Picking up the second option, Fi decided that this time she should navigate along his shirt and need to pick up something that would fit well with her. At the same time, one very important condition should not be forgotten: clothing shouldn`t attract unnecessary attention. Thus, the choice of a scammer fell in the direction of an absolutely standard, black, leather jacket. In her memory, the Hyperion wore nothing of the kind.

"What about this?" She asked with a more positive attitude. Rhys now looked perfectly acceptable in her eyes and did not even arouse feelings of disgust. However, he himself was not enthusiastic about his partner's proposal and, even without really examining himself, he answered:

"I don`t like leather jackets."

“So you are also fussy...”

Fiona began to slowly annoy his displeasure, so she seriously tuned in to make the third attempt final. They cannot afford to hang around doing this all day. Fiona began to carefully examine all kinds of outfits, hoping to find something that would meet all the requirements and at the same time both of them would like. After a long search, she finally caught sight of what she was looking for: stylish, comfortable and fully consistent with the image of a resident of Pandora.

“Just try to say that you don't like it,” Fiona said confidently when she glanced at her companion in a new robe. She did not even think that Rhys would dare reject this option.

From the old clothes on the Hyperion only his black shirt remained, but with the vest, the Hyperion jacket and strict trousers, the cyborg had to say goodbye. Now, instead of them, a typical cyberpunk jacket made of thick material, with a high collar and luminous inserts on the sleeves and back, flaunted either jeans or trousers, into which his old shirt was half-tucked, and a little transformed boots. This disguise did an excellent job. The once ordinary office worker of Hyperion with one click turned into the real Pandora's renegade. The swindler was completely satisfied with the current appearance of her partner, now it is not a shame to appear with him and in public. But Rhys, in turn, didn`t appreciate the new clothes. He was accustomed to a more official style, so when he saw a suit of a typical freak-mercenary, he unhappily extended:

"Well... Me-eh..."

The Fiona's lips pursed fiercely, and her palms slowly turned into fists. _“So much time wasted only in order to pick up this moron's outfit,”_ she was indignant to herself, trying her best to contain her anger. She had never wished him a painful death so much. But the matter, one way or another, still required completion. The hatter turned back to station, and literally a minute later her furious physiognomy suddenly changed to a crafty grin.

“I think I found what you like one hundred percent.”

The station at one point completely dressed Rhys, leaving him nothing from the past wardrobe. Now he wore ordinary sneakers, dark blue jeans, a slightly baggy yellow sweater, on top of which was also worn a brown vest, a very long white shirt and a gray short jacket with sleeves tucked up to the elbow. At the same time, one unusual, distinctive decoration stood out on the chest - a nut. In other words, Fi put on him a Handsome Jack suit in a complete set.

“Very funny, Fiona. It will definitely work. No one even thinks about killing me,” Rhys said indignantly, looking at his new image.

“You have no idea how his clothes suit you,” she said with a mocking smile.

“Fiona, my sweet heart, any clothing will suit me,” he answered her with a parody, trying to show that such a joke didn’t hurt him at all. But the seasoned swindler still saw that if she didn’t hit, then she definitely pressed on his sore spot. “When will you finish mocking me and finally find something normal?”

“I'm trying, but you don't like anything.”

“So you're looking badly.”

"Okey. Go to hell! I return the third option and just try to squeak. We cannot stand here all day."

Fiona returned the version of the outfit that she had chosen for him before becoming Jack, and paid the machine gun money. This, like everything else that she managed to buy today, flew into her penny, but the result justified the money spent. If this really helps them to avoid unnecessary fights and shootouts, then why not splurge?

"That's all. You look much better."

"Do you really think so?"

“Yes,” she answered, smiling a little. “Now it carries less from you with any pretentiousness, pathos, arrogance and greed.”

"Did you say everything? Didn’t forget anything?"

“Ah, yes, I forgot about mention dignity.”

“And you're still generous with a good word,” he rudely thanked her after a flurry of insults. The Hyperion adjusted his jacket a little, and then hesitantly asked. “Will it work for sure?”

"No"

"Cool"

_“For the first time in my life I see such an honest swindler. Could have lied a little."_

“Your clothes will not be able to fully make you look like a resident of Pandora. Appropriate behavior is also very important. Try to act like...” 

Fiona tried to come up with some good comparison, so that he probably understood what she wants from him. But Rhys got ahead of her, asking with a caustic intonation:

"Like psychopath who is ready to kill his own mother for money?"

"Nearly. But I think it’s enough that you won’t praise Hyperion and act like a shy girl."

“I can handle this.”

_“One can only hope for his acting skills. In principle, he is still a clown, so there should be no problems. But in general, now you really can’t say that he is a Hyperion. I’d only follow the language, because now it is quite like a person who can brush his face. However, if it really comes to a fight, then he has no chance."_

“And one thing,” Fiona went on suddenly. “Try not to be bold again. If the interlocutors begin to speak out about Hyperion, then do not interfere. Please. Nobody will share your point of view here, believe me.”

“Do you really think I'm stupid enough to give myself away like that?” He asked her with a grin. Can't she consider him so stupid?

“You know, after these words I’m even more afraid that you will do so.”

"Why?"

“Because at first you speak too arrogantly of something, and then this “something ” unfolds in the worst possible way in front of an amazed audience.”

“Hmm, I can’t remember such a thing, you’re probably lying to me,” he tried to get out, to which the hatter only rolled his eyes. "I assure you that there is no reason for worries. This is not my first time playing other people."

After a long but successful disguise of Rhys, it was the turn of the last point - to buy a normal weapon. The ECHO communicator card wasn`t limited to the ability to display the current location. In addition, she could show on a certain territory the location of certain objects, and a weapons store was just one of them. Thus, the searchers found out that the nearest weapons machine is located next to Sir Hammerlock’s house. On the way to him, the swindler still could not restrain herself and expressed her displeasure to the hyperionic about what was happening during his transformation.

"Because of you, we spent a lot of precious time at the damn station of Customization."

"Because of me? It was originally your idea."

"I didn`t think that you would turn out to be such a grumble. And I also didn`t plan to spend so much money on your clothes. So now pray that I have enough for at least something decent."

Fiona opened the store’s menu and looked at the list of equipment offered there. In a separate column, "Item Of The Day", a very attractive purple revolver from Jacobs was immediately displayed, which without any words urged every self-respecting killer to purchase it. The fraudster had already succumbed to the whim of this alluring weapon, but as soon as she looked down at the price tag, this desire immediately evaporated. The revolver was, to put it mildly, a little expensive. And the most offensive is that Fiona wouldn`t have had enough money for this, even if she hadn`t bought anything from the very beginning.

"How many?! Such money for an ordinary revolver? For him, the red price of 1000 bucks!"

Yes, in the machines of Marcus prices are indecently high and often overpriced. Sometimes a couple of zeros at the end. And sometimes it’s not a couple, if we are talking about a product of the day or really high-quality weapons. It's funny that all the items on this list Marcus snatched for pennies from searchers who picked up everything possible from corpses. Rhys thought that Fiona would have a hard time without this revolver, so he decided to invest. He decided on this not so much because of the kindness of his soul, but because the good weapon in the hands of Fiona meant good protection for him. Moreover, he was indebted to her. Or rather, in a whole bunch of debts.

“Hope it's worth it.”

“Wait, have you had money all this time?” Fi asked in surprise, looking at how companion was going to buy her this revolver.

“Um ... yes?”

“And you were silent?”

“Well, you didn't ask.”

After such an opening, the hatter hit herself forehead with her palm. _"I. Kill. Him.”_ Rhys paid the assigned amount, while Fiona watched the event closely. A little more and the desired revolver will be in her hands. She thought that getting a weapon was as simple as it was then in Claptrap’s house, but it wasn’t there. Before giving her a revolver, the cyborg first dared to put one very important condition:

“I will give it if you promise that you will not kill me with it,” he said, holding the revolver firmly by the barrel and holding out the companion's handle. He knew that now he had the full right to set any conditions for her. Fiona simply didn`t dare to refuse such an offer, so she agreed with a friendly grin:

“I promise I won’t kill you with him.”

And as soon as the fraudster reached for him, Rhys instantly added:

“As well as other firearms and sharp-cutting weapons.”

“Oh, okay, we agreed,” she conceded to him.

“Alright. It`s yours.”

Fiona picked up the gift and began to animatedly examine it. A gilded barrel with a silver painted drum, a graceful double sight and a damn comfortable handle made of light wood, which surprisingly perfectly matched with gold. Against the background of a mediocre pistol from Dahl, picked up in the house of Claptrap, this one looked like a real work of art, like a creation of Rembrandt from the world of weapons. But then the swindler’s thoughts about the beautiful flowed smoothly into another, less aesthetic, channel:

“Do you have some more money left? Enough for the shield?”

“I don't think so. This revolver cost me a lot.”

“Shit.”

Although Fiona failed, but still deep in her soul she remained grateful to the hyperion for his generosity. Now that all that was needed was available, the seekers with a calm soul went on.

Travelers left the Liar`s Berg much later than originally planned. Not only did they stupidly lose a lot of time, but on the way to them was added another serious problem. The fact is that the pier with the ship was at a decent distance from the current coastline and was now surrounded on all sides by icy water. If earlier it was possible to safely reach it on the ice, now it has become impossible. The only way to get on a ship is to sail to it by boat. But here is bad luck. Almost all the boats in the Southern Shelf were at the disposal of bandits. Due to the fact that the sea came close to the borders of their camps, this means of transportation became important for looters and henceforth was reliably guarded by them. Finding themselves in a hopeless situation, the swindler decided that they should take a chance and steal one boat from some frail gang of dumbasses. The Gateway Harbor turned out to be the most suitable option for robbery. This camp was quite small in size, so robbing it was not difficult. Rhys, meanwhile, had no idea about her companion's plans, so he continued to blindly follow her. But as soon as the guy saw how the two of them went straight to the bandit camp, he immediately felt uneasy. He was not at all ready to meet with a whole bunch of armed bandits who had never resolved conflicts through peace talks in their lives. Despite a whole sea of gloomy speculations about how their visit to the murderers could end, Rhys still continued to follow Fiona. The camp was surrounded by a faint semblance of a fence, on which someone hung multi-colored flags that evoke a holiday atmosphere. It looked kind of cute. Especially for a place where people live with a bunch of weapons, accustomed to communicate only in the language of pain. There were a couple of burning barrels on the street, where bandits were warming themselves, not far from them was a boat afloat, which was tied to the shore with a rope all with the same multi-colored flags. As soon as the seekers came close enough, Fiona hid sharply behind the fence. Unfortunately, the Hyperion didn`t show the same dexterity, so the hatter herself had to drag him into cover, roughly grabbing him by the jacket and dragging him sharply to him. When Rhys was in hiding, the seeker turned away from him and began to quietly inspect the camp. However, Rhys didn`t let her calmly do this when he suddenly asked:

“What are you,” Fiona instantly turned to him and hissed sharply, hinting to shut his mouth. But he didn`t shut up and, making his voice quieter, renewed the question: “What are you going to do?”

“We need a boat. Only bandits have boat here, so we have to take it away.”

“I don`t like it.”

“Me too, but we have no choice.”

Fiona returned to the inspection, watching the enemies through a gap in the fence. Due to the fact that the review was not enough, she received practically no sensible information. But how fortunate it was that she had at hand a companion with a very useful ability.

“Your super-eye can find out exactly how many people are here?”

“Give me a minute.”

As soon as the cyborg received the task, he immediately activated the ECHO-eye. While he counted the bandits, the girl tried to come up with a plan on how to deal with them and pick up what they came for.

“Well? She asked hastily, as soon as the Hyperion turned to her.”

“Only seven people and one psycho. Three are basking outside the barrel, while the rest are housed. Many of them have shields.”

“So we sailed ...” Fi replied in frustration, as she did not expect so many of them to be here. “Do they have a boat?”

“Yes. I counted two.”

“This is a little encouraging.”

After receiving important information from Rhys, Fiona continued to come up with tactics for successful robbery. There were a lot of enemies, so it was very dangerous to climb into trouble without any plan. Rhys's ECHO eye, meanwhile, has still been activated. He decided to help the fraudster and once again scanned the camp. A large barrel struck his eyes, in which a small group of bandits had accumulated.

\------------------------------------------  
**ANALYSIS COMPLET**

Gas barrel.  
\- CAUTION: EXPLOSIVE. -  
“Great not only for  
space heating, but also the most epic  
explosion against which you will  
look like the clearest hero of old  
militants. The main thing - do not turn around  
back. "  
\- When used as directed  
avoid damage and exposure  
heat to your  
the dwelling did not fly up into the air.  
!!! Restoring your home is not included  
in warranty agreement * !!!  
If you want to be a hero  
militants, you can safely ignore  
the above warnings.  
* Warranty check expired  
for 17 months and 2 days.  
\------------------------------------------

“A gang of bandits is warming on a gas barrel. If you shoot at it, then at least three are already in the next world.”

“The boat doesn`t touch the fire?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“I`m sure.”

“Okay, so we’ll do it. I blow up the barrel and thus kill the bandits standing next to it. The rest will run out to the explosion, and I will have to deal with them differently,” she said resolutely, having finished filling the revolver’s drum with bullets.

Fiona quietly unwound it so as not to make too much noise, and pushed it back. All that remained was to make a hole in the explosive barrel, to deal with angry enemies and, in the course of all this, try not to die ... The con artist clutched at the handle of the revolver with both hands and, finally gathering her courage, proceeded to fulfill the plan. She peered out of the shelter for a second, fired a couple of bullets into the gas barrel, and then immediately hid herself back. The response wasn`t long in coming. The owners of the camp instantly grabbed their weapons and began to shoot towards the fence, from where the fraudster appeared for a moment. Then the bandits suddenly noticed that the balloon next to which they were standing now was damaged and was about to explode. Awareness of what was happening came too late, so a sad fate overtook each of them. The explosion rang out throughout the camp. As Rhys had predicted, the blasts of the enemies were blown away by the shock wave from the explosion, and then fire came to the rescue, burning all three alive. After that, Fiona's revolver took up the matter. The swindler periodically left the shelter and resolutely shot at the awakened looters. She tried to hit exactly in the head, but the unusually large return of a new weapon didn`t always allow her. While Fiona dealt with armed bandits, one dexterous lunatic decided to cheat and, quietly circling the battlefield, penetrate the seekers from the back. Rhys, who had been hiding in the shelter from the very beginning of the shootout, was the first to meet an intruder. Psycho shouted something and swung the saw-axe, but the cyborg somehow managed to dodge. Fiona at that time was busy with more important things, so she couldn`t see that her companion was in trouble. Fortunately, he was not taken aback, and therefore without delay he pulled out a stun baton. The psychopath's body, completely paralyzed by electricity, flew into icy water, and the threat was successfully eliminated.

“What the hell is going on here?” asked Fi in surprise. She returned to recharge and didn`t expect to see her partner with a shocker in his hands.

“One moron ran in here, but I figured it out.”

“Ah, alright,” she answered hastily.

The last surviving bandit with panic looked around, trying to find at least someone alive from his associates. Unfortunately for him, they were all already dead. When the survivor realized that it was his turn, he immediately rushed to the boat. But who could know that this would be a deadly mistake for him? The seeker, noticing the escaping bandit, didn`t hesitate for a long time and shot him directly in the back. _“What you don’t have to do to get a damn wooden boat,”_ Fiona thought to herself, looking at the dying deserter. One way or another, the battle is over, and the travelers won it. Speaking more mundane, they simply suddenly burst into the poor bandits and killed everyone to hell for the sake of the boat. It no longer sounds so noble, but who cares what really happened? Before going to the boat, just in case, it was necessary to make sure that there was no one left who could take revenge on them. Searchers quickly examined the territory crammed with dead bandits and, finding no one, finally relaxed.

“It seems it's over,” the swindler concluded when she counted exactly eight corpses. She remembered that so many people Rhys called her when she asked him to count the enemies. “Only dead bodies.”

“By the way, I saw some of them have good shields. Why don’t you take any of them?”

The offer of the hyperion sounded quite sane. Why spend money on a shield if you can steal it from someone who no longer needs it? Fiona picked up a couple of decent ones and began to compare them with each other in order to choose the most suitable for herself. So her choice fell on a rather slow, but voluminous shield. Now it remains to solve the main problem - to get to the ship. Travelers approached the boat and frowned at her. Due to the fact that the coast was moderately steep, it swayed slightly on the waves and only the rope, which tied it to an incomprehensible metal squiggle sticking out of the ground, didn`t allow her to wander. The swindler didn`t begin to crucify for a long time and immediately stepped on board.

“Is it safe?” Rhys asked, looking at how hesitantly Fiona stood in a small, fragile boat.

“No,” she answered right away.

“You're amazingly honest today. When is it inappropriate...”

Fiona decided not to stop, so when her companion started climbing into the boat, she continued to tell him disappointing facts:

“If boat sways a lot or you start to dare me, then you are more likely to fall out of the board and find yourself in monstrously icy water. Your body will be seized with convulsions, and, having no opportunity to swim out, you will feel such terrible and excruciating pain, as if thousands of daggers are simultaneously piercing your body.”

“And you know how to cheer, Fiona. Now it’s definitely not scary for me now.”

Come on. Only a few minutes to the pier.

“I just have bad memories about boats.”

“Well, you can tell me about it along the way.”

Fiona untied the rope from the bow of the boat and, picking up an oar, pushed off the shore. The marina was close enough, so it was really not long to sail to it. The swindler measured and calmly rowed to the ship with one oar, while Rhys sat opposite her and thoughtfully looked at the water, in which the silhouettes of rakk soaring in the sky were weakly reflected.

“So what kind of memories?” - Suddenly asked the girl, after which he abruptly distracted from his thoughts and looked at her.

Um, there is honestly nothing to tell. When I was a child, my parents drove me off to Aquator in the summer to my grandfather. He was a fisherman. And then one day he called me fishing. I don’t remember what and how it happened, but I fell out of the boat and almost drowned. In general, not only did I get wet, I also got a cuff because I scared off all the fish.

“Wow, you are such an asshole” Fi commented with a little grin. Apparently, giving people trouble is your calling.

“And your calling is to tell me about it every time, right?”

“By the way, keep in mind that if something happens, I won’t swim after you.”

_«No, you will swim,»_ the Hyperionic said pathetically, but, naturally, to himself.

So during the conversation, they did not notice how they had already arrived at the place. Fiona first got out of the boat, stepping on an old and terribly creaking pier. Then she reached out to Rhys to help him climb. And finally, after so much time, the travelers were at the ship. It was several times larger than the boat on which they sailed, and in appearance it looked much safer. Once on the deck of the ship, the seeker turned on the ECHO-communicator card and put a mark on the nearest shore of “Three Horns - Divide”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed, I decided to start this chapter with a flashback from the game. I warn you that most of the following chapters will also begin with a similar one (flashbacks will not only comprise fragments from the game, but also my own plots).  
About the fact that after the collapse of Helios, global warming happened. I know that this is a deviation from the canon, since nothing like that was mentioned in the game. But I thought for a bit and decided that I could turn around with it. Hope this doesn't look too supernatural. In principle, I did not turn Pandora into a burning ball, but raised the temperature by a couple of degrees. Anyway, I'm the author here! I do what I want.


	3. The Sharpie Among Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text is not fully translated! Please wait until this message disappears.

Каравен, который Джейни Спрингс умело превратила в космический корабль, неторопливо направлялся в сторону Гелиоса на поиски последнего улучшения для Гортис. Всё шло гладко и без малейших намёков на какие-либо неполадки, что было не совсем привычно для наших героев. Саша подозревала, что более подходящего момента посмотреть на Пандору из космоса ей уже не выпадет, поэтому решила воспользоваться случаем. Не раздумывая, она отстегнулась от своего места и направилась к иллюминатору. Тесный костюм и отсутствие гравитации несколько затрудняли перемещение, но благодаря плавными и размеренным движениями девушке всё же удалось благополучно подлететь к своей цели. Она упёрлась руками в подоконник и с неподдельным изумлением взглянула на планету, где провела всю свою жизнь. Бесплодные каменистые просторы пустыни, белоснежные, как полотно, ледники, покрытые зеленью нагорья и пёстрые фиолетовые края эридиевого мора. Всё это в совокупности составляло яркую и в то же время изящную картину живой планеты. Глаза Саши по-детски удивлённо хватались за каждый узор, складывающийся из облаков и самых разнообразных красок Пандоры, пока полностью не заполнились давящей тоской.

— Фи... ты должна это увидеть, — тихо попросила она, повернувшись к сестре.

Услышав просьбу сестры, Фиона тут же среагировала, поэтому, не мешкая, отстегнулась от водительского сидения и направилась к ней. Когда она так же грациозно подлетела к окну, её глаза остановились на родной планете. Глядя на свой дом, Фиона, как и ее сестра, испытывала немного странные, смешанные чувства. Восторг от непривычной для их глаз красоты и не самые хорошие воспоминания из детства невольно смешались в одно непонятное ощущение, которое, вроде, и было приятно, но в то же время тяготило. Однажды, когда их команда только прибыла к порогу заброшенного дендрария Атласа, у Риза с Сашей завязался довольно интересный диалог. Девушка призналась гиперионцу, что никогда в жизни не видела таких же красивых мест, а тот ответил ей, что это место ничто по сравнению с тем, как Пандора выглядит с Гелиоса. И когда она спросила: «Красиво выглядит?», то получила от своего собеседника крайне резкий ответ: «Красиво, но, знаешь, с такой высоты даже такая дыра как Пандора будет выглядеть красиво». В тот момент Сашу немного обидели слова Риза, но сейчас она поняла, что тогда он просто-напросто сказал ей правду. Эта планета действительно была той ещё дырой, однако на таком расстоянии все её недостатки удивительным образом становились незаметны. Море заброшенных заводов и шахт, животные-мутанты, запредельный уровень преступности и сплошная анархия повсюду... Всё это надёжно скрывалось за белой, нежной плёнкой облаков. Но Пандора уже давно успела заработать себе сомнительную репутацию, которая быстро разнеслась по всей галактике, поэтому такое прикрытие ни на кого не работало...

— Я понимаю, что мы оттуда родом, но... я никогда не считала Пандору своим домом, — призналась Саша, посмотрев на Фиону. — Я не думала, что когда-либо увижу её отсюда. Выглядит так... я не знаю... мирно? Кто бы мог подумать. Мы ещё не так далеко улетели, а ощущение будто миллион миль позади нас.

— Пожалуй, это лучший вид на Пандору, — с улыбкой добавила Фи, но в выражении её лица прослеживалась некая горечь от только что сказанных слов.

— Да, согласна.

Сёстры снова посмотрели на Пандору. Их там ничего не держало. Семья? Их родители давно мертвы, а Феликс предал в самый ответственный момент, за что поплатился жизнью. Друзья? Они никому и никогда не доверяли, кроме самих себя, поэтому о друзьях речи и быть не могло. Дом? Рассекая на каравене, который теперь стал космическим кораблём, они старались не задерживаться подолгу на одном месте. Поэтому и места, которое они могли по-настоящему назвать своим «домом», у них не было. Долги? Мошенничество и честь очень редко сочетались друг с другом. Они долгое время мечтали улететь отсюда, и сейчас это наконец-то происходит. Но нынешняя ситуация как будто дразнила их, ведь обе понимали, что улетают не навсегда. Сёстры словно взяли свою мечту напрокат. Тебе дают ненадолго насладиться сладостным моментом того, как ненавистная планета всё больше отдаляется от тебя, в то время как несуществующий таймер уже во всю готовится прогудеть на ухо о скором возвращении.

— Не хочу возвращаться, — сказала Саша, отвернувшись от иллюминатора. — Хочется просто взять и повернуть эту штуку к ближайшей планете... Скорее всего, у нас бы закончилось топливо, так что это не лучшая идея, но... знаешь, звучит неплохо.

— Однажды нам не придётся возвращаться. Мы сможем полететь на любую планету, какую только захотим — воодушевлённо подбодрила её Фиона, что вызвало у младшей сестры мечтательную улыбку. Фиона всегда знала что нужно сказать, чтобы её сестре стало лучше.

— Не могу дождаться... Забываю, что они здесь.

Саша враждебно взглянула на головорезов Вэллори, присутствие которых не давало ей свободно предаваться мечтам. До сих пор не известно, что мешало им просто вырубить их и выбросить в открытый космос.

— Как только мы найдём маячок, то придумаем, как изменить ситуацию в нашу пользу, — с хитрой улыбкой прошептала Фиона сестре.

— Есть идеи, как именно мы это сделаем? — встревоженно поинтересовалась она в ответ. Саша очень болезненным путём узнала, что идти против Вэллори довольно опасно. — Или мы будем импровизировать? Опять. Я знаю, что мы в этом хороши, но...

— Хех, будем придумывать на ходу, — с беспечной ухмылкой предложила Фи. Она уже давно поняла, что какой бы продуманный до мелочей план они не придумывали, всё в любом случае будет идти своим чередом. Строить грандиозные планы теперь стало бессмысленным занятием.

— Ну, конечно.

— Если ты в чём-то хорош, то зачем прекращать?

~*~*~

_Well I guess sometimes_

_I wish you were a little more predictable_

_That I could read you just like a book_

_For now I can only guess_

_What's coming next_

_By examining your timid smile…_

** _First Aid Kit — Lion's Roar_ **

Путники ступили на борт корабля и отплыли от берегов Южного Шельфа, когда время перевалило за полдень. Солнце находилось ещё достаточно далеко от горизонта, но ощущение надвигающегося заката уже дышало в спину и вызывало чувство дискомфорта. Яркий солнечный свет, который на территории ледников отражался и неприятно слепил, сделался более мягким и тусклым. Небо тоже потихоньку теряло свою яркость, а там, где оно соприкасалось с водной гладью, начинало наполняться тёплыми и приятными глазу оттенками. Вечера в Южном Шельфе всегда выглядели очень красочно и завораживающе красиво. Здесь практически никогда не было облаков, поэтому на небе всегда получалось лицезреть целую палитру цветов, плавно сменяющих друг друга и блестящих из-за света маленьких мигающих звёзд. Однако нашим горе-искателям на данный момент не было дела до любования красотой природы северного материка. Сейчас им больше хотелось благополучно добраться до Три Рога-Водораздел, а приближающаяся ночь вполне могла этому помешать. Проблема заключалась в том, что между Шельфом и Водоразделом около 10 часов плаванья. Поэтому имело смысл отправляться в путь как можно раньше, чтобы успеть приплыть до пункта назначения до наступления темноты. Теперь выражение «уплыть в красочный закат» звучит не так привлекательно, как раньше, да? Фиона, достав ЭХО-ком, сначала мрачно посмотрела на еле пестрящий горизонт, а потом на карту в коммуникаторе, где на берегу другого материка мигала жёлтая ромбовидная метка. Они совсем недавно отплыли от причала, но она уже внимательно наблюдала за тем, как уменьшается расстояние между этой меткой и их местонахождением. Убывало оно, кстати, до ужаса медленно. Всё-таки 10 часов это не 10 минут.

— Мы немного отстаём, — оповестила Фиона, продолжая смотреть в ЭХО-ком. — Не стоило так долго торчать в Южном шельфе. Теперь в Водораздел удастся приплыть в лучшем случае прямо под ночь.

— Это плохо, да?

— Скажем так, ничего хорошего.

Ситуация вышла паршивой. Теперь им остаётся только надеяться на то, что ночь не наступит слишком быстро... Ветер хоть и был несильный, но вполне хорошо подгонял корабль. Риз из любопытства и скуки принялся сканировать ящики, находящиеся на борту. Почти все они были пусты, и лишь в некоторых находились опустошённые бутылки из-под алкоголя. Фиона в свою очередь стояла на краю палубы и хладнокровно смотрела на медленно отдаляющийся Южный шельф. Им крайне повезло нарваться лишь на один бандитский лагерь, и то самим напасть на него. Ведь те же самые бандиты могли спокойно отбить себе Айсберг Лжеца и заново осесть там. Видимо, расположение рядом с прибывающей водой им нравится больше. Фиона долго и отрешённо рассматривала Шлюзовую гавань, которую они недавно разорили, чтобы оказаться на корабле, и после этого ей стало немного неспокойно. Ей не было жалко этих бандитов, и своего поступка она не стыдилась. Однако это событие снова напомнило ей о тех временах, когда она вместе со своей семьёй только и делала, что занималась подобными грабежами, поджогами и спланированными нападениями. Когда же на пути мошенницы оказалось Хранилище Путника, то ей с сестрой наконец удалось уйти от такого стиля жизни (будем честны, что жизнь искателя не так уж и сильно отличалась от их предыдущей), но после падения Гелиоса и открытия этого же самого Хранилища всё вернулось к тому, с чего и началось. Не сказать, что бы Фи очень загонялась из-за этого, но плохих воспоминаний, связанных с криминальным прошлым, у неё было намного больше, чем хороших. И, неторопливо прогоняя некоторые из них, она неожиданно вспомнила про одну очень важную вещь.

— Я забыла отдать тебе кое-что, — вдруг обратилась она к гиперионцу и достала щит, купленный в автомате Зеда. — Держи.

— Это мне? — уточнил он, смотря как девушка протягивает ему тедиоровский щит с ярким зелёным ядром.

— Да. Я купила его ещё в Айсберге Лжеца. Не думала, что нам придётся наведаться в бандитский лагерь, где их можно будет взять бесплатно.

— Спасибо.

Обидно, что пришлось неплохо потратиться на вещь, которая чуть позже практически даром попала им в руки. Но Фиона не ясновидящая и не могла предвидеть, что всё так обернётся. И к тому же щит, который она купила своему компаньону, был на порядок лучше тех, что остались после перестрелки с бандитами. Экземпляр, который искательница подобрала в лагере, пусть и был в меру объёмным, но имел за собой веский недостаток — он очень долго перезаряжался. Щит Риза в этом плане оказался шустрее и, в целом, был сбалансирован намного грамотнее. После того как гиперионец получил его, он попросил о крайне сомнительной просьбе:

— Фиона, не позволишь мне разобрать ЭХО-ком? — после этого вопроса девушка чуть нахмурилась. Она не до конца доверяла его очумелым ручкам такую важную вещь, хоть те на её памяти ещё никогда не навредили технике. — Я хочу проверить его внутри и выяснить: почему у нас не получается ни с кем связаться. Может, повредились какие-нибудь провода или детали?

— Ладно, но только очень аккуратно. Не хочется из-за твоих экспериментов лишаться хорошей карты.

На палубе находилось много пустых деревянных ящиков, которые Риз и Фиона решили расставить таким образом, чтобы в итоге получить рабочее место. Так из двух больших ящиков, стоящих бок о бок, образовался относительно длинный стол, рядом с которым они поставили два таких же ящика, но меньшего размера. Трудно назвать получившийся результат очень уютным и комфортабельным, но со своей задачей созданная мебель вполне справлялась, чего было достаточно. Когда с расстановкой и дизайном интерьера было покончено, путники сели напротив друг друга и стали разбираться с ЭХО-комом. Точнее, гиперионец делал всю работу, в то время как шляпница внимательно наблюдала за каждым его действием. Заняться всё равно было не чем.

— Фиона, у тебя есть нож? — внезапно спросил Риз после того, как бегло осмотрел ЭХО-ком.

— Что ты собираешься с ним делать? — встревоженно поинтересовалась она в ответ. Её, мягко говоря, напрягала комбинация: коммуникатор, Риз и нож.

— Мне нужно открутить шурупы.

— И ты хочешь сделать это моим ножом?

— А у тебя есть подходящая отвёртка?

Подходящей отвёртки ни у кого из них, к сожалению, не было, поэтому Фиона, стиснув зубы, всё же вынула нож из чехла и отдала его Ризу, строго наказав:

— Не напортачь.

— Постараюсь.

Когда гиперионец получил нож, то приступил к вскрытию ЭХО-кома. Благополучно открутив шурупы задней крышки, он стал аккуратно доставать из устройства детали, раскладывая их на столе в том порядке, в котором вынимал. Делал он это для того, чтобы всего-навсего не облажаться и суметь собрать коммуникатор обратно. Фиона тем временем продолжала контролировать его, параллельно рассматривая детали самых разнообразных размеров и форм. И тут аферистку опять унесло в детство, когда она, будучи маленькой, с любопытством наблюдала за тем, как Феликс работал над непонятными механизмами и сложными агрегатами. Он страсть как любил разбирать, собирать и чинить всякий хлам, а они с Сашей во время процесса постоянно что-то спрашивали, брали в руки и иногда даже крали необычные штуковины, которые им понравились. Впрочем, Феликс в любом случае находил украденное, так как был опытным мошенником, да и сёстры в те времена ещё только обучались своей будущей профессии. Внезапно воспоминания девушки о приятных деньках тут же прервало незначительное движение корабля. Его только чуть пошатнуло, но Фиона всё равно захотела перестраховаться. Она взволновано посмотрела уже на целую кучу деталей, которые Риз просто разложил на столе, и предложила:

— Слушай, может, лучше положить куда-нибудь эти детальки?

— Не надо. Их тут очень много, поэтому собирать ЭХО-ком будет сложно, если они окажутся в хаотичном порядке.

— Ты уверен? — переспросила она, нечаянно взглянув на клюзы корабля, через которые детальки при нежелательных обстоятельствах могли погрузиться на морское дно. — А вдруг что-нибудь случится?

— Фиона, не волнуйся. Ничего с ними не случится.

Сразу же после этих слов корабль вдруг сильно пошатнуло в сторону, и все детали, что были на импровизированном столе из ящиков, покатились к тем самым клюзам. Фиона успела удержать «стол» и при этом схватить одну небольшую деталь, в то время как Риз пулей помчался ловить остальные. Но, к сожалению, ему не хватило для этого хорошей реакции и ещё пары-тройки рук, из-за чего больше половины из них оказались за бортом. Он посмотрел на количество деталек в своих руках и, вытаращив глаза, начал их пересчитывать. _«Так, раз, два, три... семь? Всего семь? А было... тридцать четыре. Блять...»._ После таких неутешительных подсчётов лицо киборга застыло и превратилось в трагическую маску. Он до сих пор стоял на краю палубы, повернувшись спиной к своей спутнице, и с тревогой предвкушал её тёплую «похвалу».

— Риз... — сурово протянула Фиона. Её слова жёстко врезались в спину гиперионца и пронеслись по всему телу устрашающим холодом, что у того аж мурашки подскочили. После этого он ещё больше забоялся поворачиваться к ней лицом и показывать: сколько всего деталей ему удалось спасти.

— Что? — спокойно спросил он, стараясь сохранять хладнокровие.

— Детали выпали за борт?

— А-ха-ха, — нервно усмехнулся он, а потом с такой же шутливой манерой продолжил. — Что-о? Нет. С чего ты это взяла?

— Тогда почему ты стоишь на месте и не возвращаешься за работу?

— Я просто... засмотрелся на море.

_«Она определённо выкинет меня за борт и скажет, чтобы я не возвращался без этих деталей. Что же делать?»._ Риз простоял, не сдвинувшись с места, ещё около минуты и всё это время переключался то на мелкую кучку деталей в своих руках, то на неспокойную водную гладь, где теперь покоились остальные запчасти ЭХО-кома.

— Насмотрелся? — вдруг резко спросила Фиона, когда ей уже надоело смотреть на бездействие своего компаньона.

— Наверное...

— Ты не сможешь стоять там вечно. Садись обратно.

Риз, безнадёжно вздохнув, наконец развернулся к ней и сел обратно на своё место. _«Вдруг она уже забыла сколько всего было деталей? Она же их не считала, верно?»_. С этими мыслями гиперионец положил уцелевшие детали на стол. Фиона сначала безэмоционально взглянула на маленькую кучку запчастей, а потом медленно и грозно подняла свои глаза на напарника. Судя по всему, она всё-таки запомнила их изначальное количество.

— Риз.

— М-м? — быстро произнёс он, так ни разу и не посмотрев Фионе в глаза.

— Мне стоит в очередной раз говорить тебе: что ты за человек?

— Я думаю, что не стоит, — предложил он, наконец посмотрев на неё с милой, требующей прощения улыбкой.

— ЭХО-ком будет работать без тех деталей? — серьёзно поинтересовалась она. Однако Фиона проявила к нему такое своеобразное милосердие не сколько из-за его глупой улыбочки, сколько из-за того, что он просто-напросто обращался с техникой лучше неё.

— Ну-у-у...

— Ну?

— Нет.

Деталь, которую искательница успела схватить, громко хрустнула в её кулаке, после чего парень испуганно моргнул. Он знал, что ничто не мешало ей поступить с его костями абсолютно так же. Снова наступила тишина. Риз, невольно вспоминая как сочно захрустела довольно немаленьких размеров деталь от хватки мошенницы, воображал: с каким бы звуком ломались его кости. А Фиона в свою очередь не спускала глаз со своего напарника и всё продолжала сверлить его прожигающим взглядом.

— Мои поздравления, — вдруг начала она. — Из-за твоего упрямства мы просрали не только возможность связаться с друзьями, но и карту.

И здесь гиперионца внезапно осенило, из-за чего его выражение лица приняло более живой вид.

— Слушай, может, я смогу найти в этой куче ту деталь, которой можно модифицировать мою руку, чтобы она могла транслировать нам карту?

— Ты правда сможешь это сделать? — спросила аферистка так же бодро. Наконец-то появился хоть какой-то просвет во всей этой дерьмовой ситуации.

— Не могу утверждать заранее, что запчасти от ЭХО-кома будут нормально взаимодействовать с моим протезом, но попытаться стоит, верно? Осталось только найти нужную нам деталь.

— И как ты планируешь её искать? — поинтересовалась она, но ответ не заставил себя долго ждать, так как Риз уже сканировал всё, что находилось на столе.

— Оу, ясно.

\------------------------------------------  
**АНАЛИЗ ЗАВЕРШЁН**  
Деталь для ЭХО#31.3  
Звуковой процессор No3.  
Статус: в норме.  
\------------------------------------------

Рядом с этой деталью Риз нашёл ещё пару идентичных, отвечающих за звук. Отложив их в сторону, он принялся сканировать дальше.

\------------------------------------------  
**АНАЛИЗ ЗАВЕРШЁН**  
Деталь для ЭХО#7  
Блок питания.  
Статус: в норме.  
\------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------  
**АНАЛИЗ ЗАВЕРШЁН**  
Деталь для ЭХО#9  
Разговорный динамик.  
Статус: в норме.  
\------------------------------------------

Так гиперионец просканировал все запчасти, что лежали на столе, но ни одна из них не отвечала за карту. Однако на борту находилась ещё одна, последняя, деталь. Но проблема заключалась в том, что недавно она издала не самые жизнерадостные звуки, после того, как Фиона яростно раздавила её.

— Фиона, разожми кулак, пожалуйста, — немного неловко попросил Риз.

Девушка разжала ладонь и быстренько отряхнула от неё прилипшие мелкие крошки.

— Эта та деталь, которая нам была нужна? — спросила она с чуть виноватым выражением лица.

\------------------------------------------  
**АНАЛИЗ ЗАВЕРШЁН**  
Деталь для ЭХО#21.2  
Устройство GPS  
Статус: неисправен.  
\------------------------------------------

  
— Похоже, что да, — разочарованно ответил он.

Фиона ничего не отвечала, продолжая с безнадёгой смотреть на деталь, которую она раздавила своей разъярённой хваткой. А вот Риза, как бы странно или очевидно это не звучало, после этого стали посещать более позитивные мысли, чем были до этого. _«По крайней мере, теперь она хочет убить меня намного меньше. Мы квиты и всё в этом духе. Но лучше бы деталь осталась цела, ведь без карты нам придётся тяжко. Чем же теперь заняться?»._

— Может сыграем в карты? — вдруг предложил гиперионец. Фиона сначала не восприняла эту идею всерьёз, но в конечном счёте всё равно согласилась.

***

Небо на горизонте начинало всё больше розоветь, а корабль наших путешественников не проплыл ещё и половины своего пути. Точнее, так предполагала Фиона. Сейчас им только и остаётся, что предполагать, ведь кое-кто благополучно избавил их от коммуникатора и навороченной карты Пандоры вместе с ним. Но вместо того, чтобы горевать или ругаться, искатели наоборот решили немного развлечься и перекинуть пару раз в карты. Всё лучше, чем просто сидеть и бухтеть друг на друга. Риз достал из внутреннего кармана колоду из 36 карт и принялся нехитро мешать её.

— Предлагаю сыграть в "дурака", — сказал он Фионе, которая внимательно следила за тем, как он легонько тасует карты. — Ты знаешь правила?

— Да. На что будем играть?

— Давай выложим на стол все наши шмотки, а уже потом придумаем.

Когда гиперионец положил колоду на стол, оба начали рыться по карманам, чтобы поставить на кон свои немногочисленные пожитки. Впоследствии импровизированный стол оказался полностью завален их хламом и условно разделился на две части, где на одной стороне находились вещи Риза, а на другой Фионы. На половине Риза лежало 220 баксов наличкой, верная и незаменимая дубинка-шокер, выжившие детали и подаренный ему совсем недавно щит. На половине Фионы шмоток оказалось чуть побольше. А именно: оставшиеся после затратного «шоппинга» 98 баксов, чудом не засохший глаз Поллукса карего цвета, самодельная ослепляющая граната Феликса, полусгоревшая и снова ставшая их единственной - карта Пандоры -, подобранный с трупа щит, дерринджер, купленный Ризом револьвер, никчёмный пистолет от Даля и нож, которым её спутник-недомеханик недавно вскрывал ЭХО-ком. В общем говоря, получившийся у них набор вещей трудно обозвать джекпотом. А если ещё и учитывать, что большинство этих предметов почти жизненно необходимы для владельца, то желание выиграть что-то из этого списка несколько отпадало. Они хоть и были слегка наглыми, но не в край жестокими.

— Мда, не густо, — разочарованно произнёс Риз, смотря на половину спутницы, где лежал его потенциальный выигрыш.

— Хочешь выиграть глаз? — предложила Фиона, взяв глазное яблоко в руки и протянув его напарнику. Она поднесла глаз к его мордашке настолько близко, что Ризу резко пришлось отпрянуть назад.

— Нет, спасибо. Я обойдусь, — вежливо отказался он.

— Ты уверен? — переспросила она, с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как её собеседник слегка корчится от вида предлагаемого выигрыша.

— Да, уверен. Убери это от моего лица, пожалуйста.

Мошенница быстренько осмотрела вещи Риза. Единственное, что заинтересовало её помимо денег, — гиперионская дубинка-шокер. Но и тут не всё гладко. Фиона понимала, что если выиграет её, то этим фактически убьёт своего напарника, так как сделает его безоружным. В итоге самым разумным решением в этой ситуации оказалось — сделать деньги главным призом.

— Ну, тогда играем на деньги?

— А ты не боишься проиграть? — самоуверенно отреагировал гиперионец на предложение аферистки, что только сильнее подстегнуло её согласиться.

_«Сейчас я быстренько кину этого лоха на бабки»_ — так же самоуверенно подумала она про себя, искушённо гипнотизируя кучу денег на половине своего компаньона. 220 баксов на дороге не валяются, поэтому Фиона, не раздумывая, пошла на эту авантюру.

— Ты нагрубил, или мне показалось? Играем. На все деньги.

  
Риз и Фиона убрали все свои вещи обратно, чтобы освободить место для игры. Таким образом на самодельном столе остались только игральные карты и деньги, которые они сложили в одну большую кучу. Выигрыш составил 318 баксов, которые теперь, подобно золотому кубку, лежали на самом видном месте и настраивали обоих игроков на азартное настроение. Условия были безжалостны — победивший получит все деньги, а проигравший уйдёт ни с чем. Гиперионец взял колоду карт, на всякий случай снова перемешал её, а после раздал себе и Фионе по шесть карт. Представлять козырь «вызвался» червовый валет, на которого аккуратно положили оставшуюся стопку. Игра началась. Риз посмотрел на свои карты, среди которых были: трефовая, пиковая и червовая десятка, пиковый валет, бубновый король и червовый туз. «Ну, здравствуй, козырной туз. Как же я рад тебя видеть» — радостно поприветствовал он про себя самую сильную карту в игре, которая так удачно попала к нему в руки уже в начале этой «вечеринки».

— Кто ходит первым? — спросила Фиона, когда закончила рассматривать карты, которые ей выпали.

— Тот, у кого наименьший козырь.

— У меня восьмёрка.

— А у меня десятка. Ты ходишь.

Фиона с прищуром быстренько пробежалась по свои каратам, а после положила на стол пиковую восьмёрку, которую Риз не раздумывая покрыл десяткой той же масти.

— Бита.

Первый ход прошёл мирно и без хитрых подковырок, что, в принципе, свойственно для начала игры. Путники отложили покрытые карты в сторону, а затем спокойно взяли себе по одной из колоды. После того как гиперионец получил в свои ряды бубновую семёрку, он вдруг отважился пойти на криминал и просканировать колоду своего противника. _«Было бы не лишним знать: какие у неё карты, и на что с ними стоит рассчитывать. Для ЭХО-глаза это не составит труда, но вот мне, видимо, придётся немного повозиться, чтобы Фиона ни о чём не догадалась. Нужно отвлечь её внимание»._

— Ой, что это там? — удивлённо спросил Риз, указав рукой на что-то позади неё, но опытную аферистку таким не проведёшь.

— И что же там? — скептично поинтересовалась она, при этом пристально смотря ему в глаза, пока тот попытался что-нибудь придумать. — Ну?

— Ну, ты уже проморгала, — развёл он руками, изображая досаду, и получил в свой адрес такой же наигранный ответ.

— Какая жалость.

_«Почти получилось. Это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал изначально. Может, если мне удастся подобрать удачный момент...»._

\------------------------------------------  
**АНАЛИЗ ЗАВЕРШЁН**  
Карты.  
Владелец: Фиона.  
Количество: 6 штук  
*король-треф, валет-бубен, король-пик,  
дама-пик, туз-бубен, 8-черви  
— Один очень умный человек сказал:  
«Судьба тасует карты, а мы ими играем».  
И этим человеком был Эльберт Анштейн,  
а может и Конфуций**  
**Пруфов нет, но вы держитесь.  
\------------------------------------------

  
_«Чёрт, а ведь у неё хорошие карты, и их вполне достаточно, чтобы покрыть большинство моих... Хотя я могу избавить её от них. Только нужно умудриться грамотно это провернуть, чтобы в итоге самому случайно без штанов не остаться»._ Гиперионец решил начать ход с трефовой десятки, на которую Фиона без сожаления отправила такого же короля. Риз знал, что она сходит именно этой картой, поэтому сразу же подкинул на стол ещё одного короля, только бубновой масти. В этой ситуации аферистка опять же не стала долго размышлять и уверенно покрыла его единственным тузом. _«Хм, может, подбросить ей вдобавок козырную десятку? Нет, это глупо. Она не только заберёт к себе довольно сильные карты, но ещё и лишним козырем обзаведётся. В принципе, я выполнил свою задачу, так что...»_

— Бита.

Оба взяли из колоды по две карты. На этот раз «армия» Риза пополнились трефовым вальтом и бубновой дамой, и как раз с этого момента игра стала принимать более агрессивный облик. Фиона сразу же пошла в атаку и начала закидывать своего противника картами, тем самым не давая ему возможности просканировать свою колоду. На «поле боя» вышла пиковая шестёрка, разбираться с которой гиперионец отправил пикового вальта. На этом девушка не остановилась и кинула на стол ещё одного, бубнового, вальта, который после пал от прекрасной бубновой дамы. Риз надеялся, что на этом их сражение окончится, но Фиона снова подкинула ему карту, и на этот раз — пиковую даму. Парню нечем было на неё ответить, кроме как червовой, козырной десяткой. Он очень не хотел забирать к себе такое большое количество карт, поэтому принял решение пожертвовать ей.

— Бита, — улыбаясь произнесла Фи, смотря на удачно ликвидированный козырь.

Хоть Риз и претерпел серьезные потери, на замену пришли новые и не менее сильные карты. В колоду Риза вступил пиковый туз вместе с козырной шестёркой и дамой. После того как путники получили на руки по три карты, ненадолго наступило затишье, благодаря которому киборг наконец-таки смог просканировать колоду мошенницы.

\------------------------------------------  
**АНАЛИЗ ЗАВЕРШЁН**  
Карты.  
Владелец: Фиона.  
Количество: 6 штук.  
*7-пик, 10-бубен, король-пик, король-черви,  
8-бубен, 8-черви  
— Заметив ваше расстройство из-за сложившейся  
ситуации, мы предоставляем вам  
успокаивающую фразу: «Главное не победа,  
а участие». Помните об этом, когда проявите  
себя как полнейший кретин.  
\------------------------------------------

_«Значит, Фи теперь обзавелась козырным королём. Это не сулит ничего хорошего. Нужно выманить его в ближайшее время, иначе она потом оставит меня в дураках»._ На этом ходе Риз, естественно, не смог провернуть такого, но отнять у Фионы один козырь у него всё равно получилось. Он специально отправил на это дело трефового вальта, зная, что у неё не будет выхода, кроме как крыть его червовой мастью.

— Бита.

А дальше игра приняла немного неожиданный поворот, и искатели поменялись местами. Теперь Фиона стала выманивать у Риза козыри. Когда гиперионец получил из колоды бубновую шестёрку, девушка, не дав ему и секунды на передышку, тут же сходила пиковой семёркой. Парень не растерялся и покрыл её пиковым тузом. И именно здесь Фиона сделала непредсказуемый ход, кинув на стол червовую семёрку, что несколько ошеломило её противника. _«А она, оказывается, любит рисковать. По последним данным у неё было не так много козырей, чтобы ими разбрасываться»._ Риз ни в какую не хотел брать карты и давать аферистке право на следующий ход, хотя подозревал, что это очень вероятно может привести к краху. Он с неохотой бросил ей на растерзание красную, червовую даму, которая подавала большие надежды и имела не последнюю роль в его будущей охоте на козырного короля.

— Бита.

Когда червовая дама и пиковый туз покинули ряды гиперионца, на смену им пришли трефовая девятка и туз той же масти. На этот раз потери не окупились, из-за чего поведение Риза стало несколько отчаянным. Никто из них не хотел проигрывать, на кону 318 баксов как-никак. _«Чёрт, у меня всё меньше и меньше козырей. Нужно сейчас же «выкурить» этого короля»._ Для начала Риз немного отвлёк бдительность аферистки обычной бубновой шестёркой, которую она без труда покрыла той же восьмёркой. А затем он ударил исподтишка, когда рьяно подбросил козырную шестёрку, надеясь, что та сможет потянуть за собой короля в гору битых карт. _«Пожалуйста, не забирай карты. Пожалуйста, не забирай. Отдай короля. Он тебе совсем не нужен»._ Но приманка не сработала. К его сожалению, Фиона совсем не хотела лишаться такого перспективного вояки в ближайшее время, поэтому она сделала ход конём и взяла карты. _«Твою мать! Почему ты не хочешь следовать моему плану? Зачем ты всё усложняешь? Так, Риз, успокойся. Нужно сосредоточиться, чтобы опять так же не сглупить»_.  
Фиона с хитрым выражением лица взяла карты Риза, а тот, обидчиво отведя от неё взгляд, вытащил из колоды трефовую восьмёрку и бубновую девятку. Дела обстояли очень плохо. Сейчас гиперионца радовало лишь то, что ему в данный момент выпала возможность просканировать карты уже ненавистного им врага.

\------------------------------------------  
**АНАЛИЗ ЗАВЕРШЁН**  
Карты.  
Владелец: Фиона.  
Количество: 8 штук.  
*6-треф, 10-бубен, король-пик, король-черви,  
8-бубен, 7-треф, 6-черви, 6-бубен  
— Говорят, что если не везёт в картах, то  
повезёт в любви. Но все мы прекрасно  
знаем: какой уровень интеллекта у людей,  
живущих пословицами.  
\------------------------------------------

— Погоди, а мы играем без переводов? — неожиданно спросила аферистка прямо посреди игры.

— Да.

— А когда мы успели поставить это условие?

— Никогда. Мы просто начали играть без переводов.

— Погоди, то есть, как так?

— Ну, вот так вот вышло. Давай не будем менять условия посередине игры. Раз начали без переводов, то значит и продолжим без переводов.

_«Так, я не понял. Это какой-то способ отвлечения внимания или что?»._ После довольно подозрительного разговора, игра опять вернулась в спокойное русло, как и в самом начале. Но все мы знаем, что это лишь затишье перед бурей. В этом ходе гиперионцу наконец удалось немного реабилитироваться и отнять у Фионы один из козырей. Он сходил бубновой семёркой, которую девушка покрыла восьмёркой той же масти, а затем бросил вдобавок и трефовую восьмёрку. Именно здесь ей и пришлось распрощаться со своей червовой шестёркой.

— Бита.

Фиона наконец избавилась от лишних карт, а Риз тем временем обзавёлся пиковой девяткой и трефовой дамой. Эту парочку трудно назвать мощной, но кто знает: как она проявит себя в дальнейшей игре? Следующий бой произошёл очень быстро. Не успел гиперионец нормально поставить их в колоду, как мошенница тут же «ударила» двумя шестёрками одновременно. Они были трефовой и бубновой масти. К счастью, Ризу было чем ответить, и он отразил удар двумя такими же девятками.

— Бита.

Теперь в колоде, где они рандомно набирали к себе своих будущих бойцов, осталось только две карты. И одна из них — червовый валет, являвшийся лицом козырной масти и лежавший к игрокам профилем. Человеку, которому он достанется, очень повезёт, хоть это и не гарантия выигрыша. Риз и Фиона жадно смотрели на козырь, который они оба хотели заполучить, и всё думали: кому же он достанется. Поверх него лежала неизвестная им обоим карта, которая могла быть чем угодно. В выборе между стабильным, мощным вальтом и «котом в мешке», выигрывал всё же валет.

— Кто первый возьмёт карту? — спросила Фиона, смотря на колоду из двух карт.

— Может, разыграем её на «камень, ножницы, бумага»?

Мошенница согласилась на предложение Риза и в конечном счёте выиграла этого вальта. Впрочем, проигравший тоже не был обделён козырем, так котом в мешке оказалась червовая девятка. _«Пора её валить»_ — подумал про себя гиперионец и с уверенным взглядом кинул на стол пиковую девятку, которая пала от пикового короля Фионы. Близился конец игры, поэтому Риз рискнул подкинуть ей только что полученную червовую девятку. Как бы забавно это не было, но победил её не кто иной, как тот самый валет, на которого искатели когда-то пускали слюни.

— Бита.

С этого момента игра достигла самого пика напряжённости. У обоих осталось по три карты, которые и решат: кто одержит победу, а кто проиграет. Фиона должна была начать последнее сражение, однако она совсем не спешила этого делать и пристально смотрела на свои карты, обдумывая ход. Риз же, сделав вид, что тоже погрузился в глубокие раздумья, воспользовался её медлительностью и начал сканирование.  
\------------------------------------------  
**АНАЛИЗ ЗАВЕРШЁН**  
Карты.  
Владелец: Фиона.  
Количество: 3 штуки.  
*10-бубен, 7-треф, король-черви.  
— «Вся наша жизнь колода карт,  
Жаль нам расклад сей, не известен  
И кажется, что вот сейчас  
Победа будет... Но судьба...  
Решила карта будет бита...»  
\------------------------------------------

_«Как же долго она думает. Кажется, наконец догадалась у кого здесь козырной туз. Теперь-то ты не такая самоуверенная стерва, как раньше, да?»_ — рассуждал про себя Риз, победоносно смотря на свои карты. Трефовая дама вместе с трефовым и червовым тузом. Сейчас эта тройка должна была решить исход данной игры. _«Если она сходит семёркой, то это априори моя победа, а вот если десяткой, то, скорее всего, победит она. Ходить королём не вариант. Она знает, что я смогу его покрыть. Что же ты решишь, Фиона?»._ Напряжённое затишье никак не прекращалось, заставляя киборга нервничать всё больше и больше. Аферистка до сих пор крайне неторопливо выбирала — какой картой сходить. Было трудно разобрать: специально ли она оттягивает момент, чтобы помучить противника, или просто-напросто боится принять решение. Перед её глазами находилось три карты: одна приведёт её к лёгкой победе, другая к унизительному проигрышу, а третья пока неизвестно к чему. Вот только Фиона, в отличие от Риза, не знала какая именно, что и сыграло с ней злую шутку. После множества верных стратегических решений, опытная мошенница допустила одну очень значительную оплошность, которая и стала причиной её поражения. Гиперионец с высока наблюдал за тем, как его спутница кидает на стол трефовую семёрку. Уголки его губ начали чуть приподниматься и вскоре сложились в надменную улыбку. Он легонько кинул на желанную им семёрку трефовую даму, тем самым удачно побив её, а дальше, не спуская с Фионы своего торжествующего взгляда, бросил ей два туза.

— Я тебя предупреждал, — довольно и высокомерно ухмыляясь, заявил он, а затем бодро пододвинул к себе выигранные деньги. — Специально потрачу их на шлюх и кокаин, чтобы тебе было ещё обиднее из-за своего позорного проигрыша.

— В таком случае счастливо тебе захлебнуться от передоза или подхватить венерический букет.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он её, до сих пор улыбаясь. Такие пожелания не оказывали на его настроение никакого воздействия, ведь он знал, что Фиона так себя ведёт лишь из-за своего провала. К тому же очень трудно испортить настроение человеку, который держал в руках только что выигранные 318 баксов.

— Ну, что? Сыграем ещё? — бодро предложил Риз, пребывая в приподнятом настроении от своей победы.

— Ты дашь отыграть мне мои деньги обратно? — лукаво приподняв бровь, уточнила Фиона, но получила резкий отказ.

— Ну уж нет.

— Тогда на что теперь играть? Ты забрал все мои бабки, — напомнила ему она, не скрывая своего возмущения, хоть и была тем самым инициатором поставить на кон все деньги.

— Может, придумаем нематериальный приз?

— Например?

— На щелбан?

Аферистка с чуть приоткрытым ртом смотрела на него какое-то время, как на идиота, а потом спросила:

— Ты серьёзно?

— На раздевание? — шутя спросил он.

— Нет! — живо воскликнула она.

— Может, тогда человек, который выиграет, сможет задать любой вопрос проигравшему, а тот в свою очередь должен честно на него ответить?

— Звучит как полнейшая херня.

— Слушай, если критикуешь, то предлагай, — возмутился наконец Риз. Никак ей не угодишь. И так нехорошо, и этак плохо. Однако Фионе нечего было предложить, поэтому путники сошлись на том, что третий вариант для них самый подходящий.

  
А дальше извращения понеслись галопом. И ещё какие. Риз вышел на новый уровень жульничества и умудрялся сканировать не только карты Фионы, но и другую колоду, из которой они брали следующие карты после битого хода. Таким образом он смог выхватить для себя самые сильные экземпляры и, соответственно, под конец игры не оставил своему противнику даже шанса на победу.

— Знаешь, я, конечно, не уверена на сто процентов, но мне кажется, что у тебя все три туза, — предположила Фиона, когда игра подошла к своему финалу. У Риза на руках находилось всего три карты, и как раз сейчас был его черёд ходить. После того как аферистка выдвинула свою гипотезу, он опять с той же высокомерной ухмылочкой посмотрел на неё. До сих пор не известно, как Фиона сдержалась и не выстрелила ему в лицо, чтобы он так на неё больше не смотрел. Риз положил на стол все свои карты. Когда шляпница увидела предполагаемые ею тузы, она немного взбешенно откинула и свои.

— Что-то тебе сегодня не везёт, — с издёвкой произнёс он.

— Наверное...

_«Здесь только два варианта. Либо он настолько же удачлив, насколько и глуп, либо тут что-то нечисто. А может и всё сразу. Хорошо, что мы играли не на раздевание»._

— Что же тебе такого задать? — задумчиво произнёс гиперионец, думая над вопросом. А проигравшая тем временем безразлично скрестила руки на груди и стала ожидать от него какой-нибудь подлянки. Но Риз оказался не очень-то оригинальным в этом плане. — Расскажи про самый жёсткий случай, который происходил в твоей жизни.

_«Он серьёзно? Ему не хватило того времени, что мы играли, чтобы придумать вопрос поинтересней?»._

— Открытие Хранилища. Рассказать? — глумливо произнесла она.

— Ага, мне очень интересно, — ответил он с сарказмом. — Расскажи про что-нибудь другое.

— Чёрт, со мной происходило много херни. Всё и не вспомнишь.

— Ну, что тебе первое приходит на ум?

— Эм... Ладно, — буркнула она, а потом беспристрастно начала рассказ. — История о том, как я впервые села за руль. Это было очень давно, мне на тот момент было где-то лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать. Феликс решил рискнуть и провернуть одно дело в очень опасном районе, которое было известно всей Острой Лощине. Там находилось что-то вроде чёрного рынка, где продавался всякий хлам, который ты никогда не найдёшь в автоматах Маркуса или Зеда. Насколько я помню, там всегда крутилось много денег из-за продажи оружия. Феликс вообще не хотел брать нас с Сашей на эту аферу, но мы его всё равно уговорили. В общем, это, естественно, закончилось очень плохо. Бывает ли по-другому? Поэтому нам пришлось быстро сваливать, чтобы нас банально не убили. И тут один очень «меткий» козёл выстрелил Саше в бедро, из-за чего она начала сильно истекать кровью. Феликс моментально взял её на руки, и нам удалось кое-как добежать до нашего каравена, который мы, к счастью, припарковали близко к этому рынку. Однако люди, которых мы надули, не хотели отступать так быстро, поэтому они гнали нас до самого каравена и не отстали даже после того, как мы оказались в нём. Мы заперли дверь, но понимали, что это их не сдержит. Феликс положил полумёртвую Сашу на диван и стал думать над тем, как выбираться из этого дерьма. Её подстрелили очень неудачно. Она теряла слишком много крови, из-за чего мигом побледнела, и я, смотря на неё, тоже... — Фиона ненадолго замолчала, снова пропуская через себя всю ту безмерную тревогу, что охватила её тогда. Риз не стал подгонять рассказчицу, заметив как изменилась подача её повествования по сравнению с началом, поэтому тоже молчал. Если сначала аферистка была не заинтересована в пересказе этого случая и не проявляла никаких эмоций, то сейчас её голос звучал намного живее и взволнованнее. — А потом Феликс наказывает мне сесть за руль и вывезти нас из этого района, пока он будет занят спасением жизни моей сестры. Я ещё ни разу не водила машину, поэтому все мои знания в этой области ограничивались лишь тем, что одна педаль это газ, а другая — тормоз. Но я всё равно села за баранку. Феликс дотошно рылся в ящиках и тумбах, разыскивая все медикаменты, которые у нас были, и параллельно с этим говорил мне: что нужно делать, куда что переключать и на какую педаль жать. Тогда я осознавала, что на тот момент от меня зависело многое, поэтому старалась делать всё возможное. У меня сильно дрожали руки, из-за чего я едва справлялась с управлением. Всё мои мысли были забиты лишь тем, как моя сестра умирает у Феликса на руках. И одновременно с этим мне приходилось угонять каравен на большой скорости от преследующих вооружённых барыг...

— И ты справилась? — наконец вписался Риз. Он невольно проникся историей собеседницы, поэтому ему стало крайне интересно: что же случилось потом. Но она не собиралась дальше делиться подробностями, а кратко ответила:

— С трудом, но да. Как видишь, мы обе до сих пор живы.

Мошенница меланхолично опустила глаза, продолжая уже молча погружаться в этот горький фрагмент своей жизни. Риз догадывался, что его продолжение прозвучало бы не менее трагично. А сколько ещё подобных историй она может рассказать? Только сейчас он понял, почему Фиона так неохотно согласилась отвечать на это. Ворошить такие воспоминания — дело не из приятных. Теперь их посиделки сменились с игривого настроя на тягостное и думное мыслеблудие. Гиперионцу показалось, что это нужно исправлять, поэтому он решил разрядить обстановку чем-то более комичным.

— Я помню, как меня учил водить мой отец, посадив за машину, которую он безумно любил. Он постоянно ворчал, чтобы я ни в коем случае не поцарапал её, и очень... очень рьяно отзывался на каждый мой мелкий косяк. Машину я не поцарапал, но... немножечко поломал бампер, — смущённо выговорил он, а потом честно признался. — Ну, может, не немножечко... Я до этого момента никогда в жизни не видел, как человек матерится десять минут подряд, ни разу не повторившись.

Фиона не оценила его попытку разрядить обстановку, судя по тому, что на её лице не промелькнуло ни одной эмоции во время и после его откровений. Она лишь один раз без воодушевления моргнула, когда он замолчал. Так или иначе, этого хватило, чтобы Риз понял, что пора заканчивать разговор на эту тему.

— Кхм, — неловко откашлялся он, а потом, сделав вид, что этого разговора не было, с оптимистичным настроем предложил. — Сыграем ещё раз?

— Да, давай, — быстро отозвалась Фи, стараясь этим показать, что она уже пришла в норму, но голос всё равно чуть выдавал её подавленность.

— Выигрыш остаётся тем же?

— Да.

Третья партия проходила почти так же, как и предыдущие, но с небольшим нововведением. На этот раз путники захотели развеять молчаливую обстановку не связанной с игрой беседой. Риз снова вызвался быть тем, кто разряжает эту самую обстановку, поэтому принялся искать тему для разговора. Его глаза нечаянно остановились на револьвере Фионы, который он недавно купил в автомате Маркуса, и посчитал, что это отличный повод начать диалог.

— Как тебе, кстати, новый револьвер?

— Ну, исходя из недавней перестрелки, это довольно мощная зверюга. Неудобно только то, что у него сильная отдача, но я привыкну со временем.

Ризу было в какой-то степени приятно слышать такие слова. Наконец-то он смог ей угодить, хотя то же банальное «спасибо» за подарок он от неё так и не услышал. Вместо этого она лишь спросила: есть ли у него ещё деньги. Он допускал, что Фиона могла просто забыть про это, когда радостно рассматривала в своих руках дорогущий револьвер, но такая своеобразная форма равнодушия всё равно оставляла противный осадок на душе.

— Ну, я рад это слышать.

— Только я до сих пор не могу понять кое-что, — вдруг начала девушка, переведя внимательный взгляд с карт на собеседника. — В чём подвох?

— В смысле? — спросил Риз, так же подняв на неё глаза.

— Зачем ты купил его мне?

— Ты ищешь тут какой-то подвох? Ладно. Его нет, — спокойно ответил он, сделав ход.

— Мне что-то в это не верится, — недоверчиво прищурившись, заявила аферистка и удачно покрыла карту, которой он сходил.

— Почему?

— Какой нормальный человек продует шесть с половиной тысяч баксов на револьвер, которым он потом не будет пользоваться? — уже надавила Фиона. Её голос стал намного твёрже и напористей, чем раньше. Она серьёзно взялась за то, чтобы разузнать истинную причину его щедрости.

— Слушай, не все такие скупые, как ты, окей? Я не отберу его, можешь не переживать.

— Правда? А мне почему-то кажется, что ты купил его как раз таки для того, чтобы в дальнейшем шантажировать меня. И при удобном случае ты запросишь его обратно.

— Если я отберу этот револьвер у тебя, то он станет абсолютно бесполезен. Не переживай из-за этого.

_«Ах, вон оно как. Теперь всё быстро встало на свои места. Мне ещё с самого начала показалось, что тут не всё так прозрачно»._ Гиперионец подумал, что Фи воспримет это за комплимент, но всё вышло совсем не так, как он ожидал.

— Мне кажется или ты решил использовать меня? — спросила Фиона прямо в лоб.

— Ну почему сразу «использовать»? Мне просто показалось, что это будет хорошим стратегическим решением.

— Я догадывалась об этом. Ты купил его исключительно для того, чтобы я успешно прикрывала твой зад, — чуть с досадой призналась она.

_«Забавно, ведь тот же самый щит я покупала ему не из корыстных соображений. И это он называет меня скупой? А как умело он заменил слово «использовать» на «верное стратегическое решение». Бесит!»._

— Рядом со мной человек, который хорошо обращается с оружием. Почему бы с помощью усиления его способностей не обеспечить свою защиту? Да, пришлось потратиться, но за всё приходится платить... Ты ходишь.

Облокотившись одним локтём на стол из ящиков, Фиона пристально смотрела на свои карты, но сейчас её мысли были совершенно не об игре.

— А что если со мной что-нибудь случится? — внезапно спросила она, опустив карты на стол и смотря напарнику прямо в глаза. — Или вдруг мы, например, разделимся? Что тогда ты будешь делать?

— У меня есть шокер, — отвязался Риз. Он, так же упираясь локтями в стол, поднял колоду карт в своих руках на уровень глаз и тем самым укрылся от её требовательного взгляда.

— Ты правда думаешь, что эта палочка спасёт тебя от того, что ждёт нас на том берегу?

— Я буду стараться огибать опасные места и не натыкаться лишний раз на всяких уродов, — продолжал отпираться он, нагло прячась за веером из карт.

— Ты не сможешь прятаться и огибать опасные места вечно. Особенно с твоей «везучестью».  
Гиперионец наконец тоже опустил карты и, наклонившись к ней поближе, серьёзно спросил:

— К чему ты ведёшь?

— Тебе нужно быть готовым к непредвиденным обстоятельствам и не рассчитывать лишь на то, что я постоянно буду оберегать тебя.

— Вся моя жизнь состоит из непредвиденных обстоятельств. Нашла чем пугать.

— Зря ты относишься к этому так. Сейчас преимущество явно не на нашей стороне. Рядом с нами нет друзей, на которых мы можем положиться в случае чего. Нас всего двое, и только один из нас в состоянии дать отпор всяким выродкам, пока другой будет дрожать в укрытии, молясь, что в него не попадёт шальная пуля.

Голос шляпницы неподконтрольно повысился под конец речи, превратив всё сказанное в очередное оскорбление. Риз не стал этого терпеть, поэтому тоже пошёл в атаку:

— Я вижу, что ты пытаешься сделать. Ты хочешь внушить мне сильную зависимость моего положения от тебя, чтобы заставить беспрекословно выполнять всё, что ты скажешь. Но, поверь мне, я смогу о себе позаботиться в случае надобности.

— Я не пытаюсь ничего внушать, тупица. Я хочу сказать, что тебе пора научиться защищать себя.

— Я умею защищать себя.

— Нет! Ты не можешь!— резко воскликнула Фиона, сама не ожидая от себя такого. Заметив, что это было сказано довольно громко, она продолжила с той же грозностью, но чуть тише. — Ты не умеешь драться, ты не умеешь стрелять, ты не умеешь вовремя заткнуться.

— Я отлично справляюсь и без этого, — с язвительным тоном отрезал Риз, снова уткнувшись в свои карты.

_«Какой же упрямый баран. Видите ли, он умеет постоять за себя. Мне даже интересно: сколько он проживёт, когда слезет с моей шеи. Час? Два? Как же иногда хочется выбросить эту самодовольную задницу в самую горячую точку Пандоры и вбить наконец в его тупую башку, что сейчас всё не так просто, как ему кажется. Да вот только проблема в том, что он тут же сдохнет, и меня сделают виноватой»._ У Фионы было немало причин недолюбливать Риза. Если бы Хранилище телепортировало её вместе с Сашей, Афиной или даже Воном, то всё оказалось бы в разы проще. Риз же был самым худшим вариантом, какой только мог существовать. Мало того, что напарник из него никудышный, так ещё и бросить его жалко. Фиона громко вдохнула, чтобы перевести закипевший дух, а потом серьёзно возобновила разговор.

— Может быть, это и так, — вкрадчиво сказала она, стараясь говорить спокойно. — Но ты же видишь в какой ситуации мы оказались. Пандора не даст нам так просто дойти до Гелиоса.

— И что же ты хочешь от меня? — поинтересовался он. Риз заметил, что она пытается перевести диалог обратно в мирное русло, поэтому тоже решил пойти на такой негласный компромисс.

— Я считаю, что ты должен иметь хотя бы базовое представление о том, как стрелять. Будет лучше, если в экстренной ситуации ты не растеряешься и сможешь защититься не только в ближнем бою. Огнестрельное оружие может спасти тебе жизнь. И, возможно, не только тебе.

— Ты уверена, что это будет хорошей идеей?

— Не могу утверждать заранее, что это будет иметь только положительные последствия, но всё равно будет лучше, если ты научишься этому... — после такого заявления гиперионец тяжело вздохнул. Он совсем не горел желанием брать оружие в руки, хотя глубоко в душе всё равно осознавал, что рано или поздно это должно было случиться. — Ты на Пандоре, Риз. А тут дела решаются не безобидными перестрелками на пальцах. Смирись с этим.

— Ладно, уговорила. Я согласен.

— Вот и хорошо. Как закончим эту партию, то приступим к обучению. Благо, у нас ещё чертовски много времени.

Когда игра подходила к концу, у Риза на руках оставалось две карты, как и у Фионы. Киборг относительно недавно сканировал её колоду, поэтому искренне верил в то, что и на этот раз победа за ним. Но внезапно Фиона выдала то, чего он совсем не ожидал.

— Какого хрена? — недоуменно спросил Риз, смотря на червового короля. Он точно помнил, что никогда не видел у неё эту карту при сканировании.

— Не только ты умеешь жульничать, Риз, — ответила Фиона, в душе радостно ликуя, что спустя столько времени всё-таки сумела утереть ему нос.

— Ты всё это время прятала у себя лишний козырь, да? — с ехидной ухмылкой предположил он.

— Ты сканировал мои карты, — так же едко аргументировала она.

Здесь жулики и поймали друг друга за хвост. Аферистка ещё во время второй партии начала догадываться, что гиперионец ведёт с ней нечестную игру, но говорить ему об этом не стала, выжидая подходящего момента, чтобы обломать его как следует. И этот самый подходящий момент наступал как раз в конце, когда он постоянно смотрел на неё с уже ненавистной ей пафосной улыбочкой, предвещающей победу. Фиону не на шутку начало раздражать это выражение лица, поэтому она очень обрадовалась, когда оно превратилось в растерянную гримасу.

— Ладно, ты победила. Задавай свой вопрос.

— Я хочу побольше узнать о том, как ты пришёл к Гипериону. Это было добровольно решение — работать там?

— Да, это был мой осознанный выбор. Хотя ещё до переезда туда родители всячески отговаривали меня от этой затеи. Хотя нет, вру, — быстро поправил он, добавив, — все вокруг отговаривали меня от этой затеи. Они считали, что я недостаточно ушлый и пронырливый для этого места, поэтому не смогу там ужиться. Ну, точнее так думала моя мама и ещё пару человек, потому что я в их глазах был очень добрым и милым. А остальным не нравилась эта идея, потому что они просто-напросто терпеть не могли Гиперион. Они ясно дали мне это понять после того, как я оповестил всех о своём решении на одном из праздников. На самом деле эта история заслуживает отдельного внимания, — с усмешкой прибавил Риз.

— Тогда рассказывай, — приветливо подтолкнула его мошенница. Победа в недавней игре несколько подняла ей настроение, да и времени у них было хоть отбавляй, поэтому она была не против узнать некоторые подробности.

— Это произошло, когда мы отмечали мой восемнадцатый день рождения. Родители захотели позвать на него всех родственников, так как я на тот момент хорошо окончил школу. Нужно же похвастаться успехами своего сына перед сестрами и братьями. Наверняка моя мама тогда очень от этого кайфовала. За столом собрались почти все мои дальние родственники. Родители, моя девушка (она уже тогда обо всём знала, так как я сказал ей самой первой, и поэтому была чем-то вроде группы поддержки), две тёти, крёстный дядя и дедушка с бабушкой. Бабушка, кстати, постоянно, когда приезжала к нам в гости, говорила мне: «Какой ты взрослый. Уже жениться пора». А только и мог, что проскулить: «Ну, бабушка...», — гиперионец заметил как спутница чуть приулыбнулась после того, как он правдоподобно изобразил свои мучения. Но где-то глубоко в душе Риз всё равно подозревал, что Фиона его не понимает. У неё не было такой же большой и полноценной семьи, как у него, поэтому подобные моменты ей были чужды. — Короче говоря, когда меня спросили: «Куда ты планируешь идти», и я ответил им, что я нацелен на Гиперион... — рассказчик ненадолго выдержал драматическую паузу, а потом продолжил. — Я никогда в жизни не забуду их реакцию. Это был грандиознейший скандал. Как бы так сравнить, чтобы ты в полной мере представила эту картину. Наверняка тебе хоть раз в жизни приходилось натыкаться на какие-нибудь политические дискуссии, где люди постоянно орут и оскорбляют друг друга.

— Допустим.

— Так вот, на этом ужине срач был чуть пожёстче. Так или иначе я всё равно никого не послушал и отправился на Гелиос. Поначалу я действительно оказался недостаточно хитёр в некоторых вещах и ещё не понимал, как эта корпорация устроена. Раньше мне то и дело приходилось слышать от людей, что это место — рассадник подлецов и вообще ад наяву. Но тогда мне казалось, что все они просто преувеличивают. На самом же деле, в большинстве своём, они были не так далеки от правды. Но я совсем не хотел возвращаться и потом всю свою жизнь выслушивать: «Мы тебя предупреждали, а ты нас не послушал», поэтому делал всё возможное, чтобы остаться. Конечно, не только из-за этого. Что бы про Гиперион не говорили, но у него были свою плюсы.

— И сколько ты на него проработал?

— Где-то 10 лет. Может, больше.

— Получается, что Гипериону хватило 10 лет, чтобы превратить тебя из доброго и миленького мальчика в мерзкого и наглого козла? — немного издеваясь спросила аферистка.

— Меньше, — усмехнувшись подхватил он. — Я быстро учился. И первое, что я узнал, — ты никогда не пробьёшься наверх, если хоть раз кого-нибудь не выкинешь со своего пути. Поэтому там никому нельзя было довериться.

— Получается, что Васкез был не первым, кто тебя подставил.

— Да, он был не первым. Но тогда я отнёсся к этому менее агрессивно, так как ещё не занимал какую-то серьёзную должность. Да и что я на первых парах мог сделать? Я был не в том положении, чтобы права качать.

У аферистки появилось странное чувство из-за того, как резко изменилось настроение его повествования. Начало истории звучало довольно забавно и мило, но чем дальше Риз продолжал этот рассказ, тем больше он начинал принимать другой, совсем не весёлый облик. Фиона осознавала, что проигравший уже выполнил своё условие и ответил на заданный вопрос, но ей хотелось разузнать побольше. К тому же он сам на данный момент был достаточно открыт для такого разговора, из-за чего девушка продолжила интересоваться.

— И как тебе жилось там? Если говорить в целом.

— В принципе, мне там нравилось. И, как потом оказалось, в Гиперионе не все были эгоистичными предателями. Иногда я нарывался и на реально хороших людей. И мне очень повезло почти в самом начале подружиться с одним из них. И ты наверняка уже догадалась, что речь идёт о Воне. Вдвоём вариться во всём этом было намного проще и в какой-то степени даже веселее. Люди шли на всё что угодно ради того, чтобы пропихнуть свой зад повыше... Я готов признаться, что мне в первое время было немного тяжело смириться с порядками, царившими в Гиперионе. В тебе ещё бушует чувство справедливости, которое хочет громко ударить по столу кулаком со словами: «Да что же вы, сволочи, творите? Так же нельзя!». Но со временем это постепенно угасает. Предательства, кражи конфиденциальной информации и выбрасывание своих боссов в открытый космос для получения повышения начинают казаться не такими уж и ужасными поступками. И вот ты не замечаешь, как уже сам во всю манипулируешь этим. А потом лежишь в кровати и думаешь: «Да, этот мир чертовски несправедлив. Но вместо того, чтобы мучиться из-за этого, почему бы этим не пользоваться?».

— Звучит паршиво.

— Да, так и есть. Но либо так, либо ты оказываешься за бортом. Во всех смыслах...  
Фиона не знала, что об этом думать. Ей было слегка тошно от того, что она услышала от Риза. Мошенница, как и вся её семья, терпеть не могла корпоративных воротничков и их крысиную возню. Ответы гиперионца её совсем не удивили и нисколько не поменяли её представление о нём. Он признался, что ему нравилось на Гелиосе, несмотря на все его недостатки. Он признался, что там было полно кидал, и что он тоже грешил подобным. С другой стороны, имело ли смысл ожидать от него обратного?

— Так или иначе, всё это в прошлом. Больше я на Гиперион не работаю, — заключил бывший гиперионец, дав понять, что он не намерен дальше размусоливать эту тему. Но Фиона так не считала, поэтому задала ему последний и весьма неоднозначный вопрос.

— А как твоя семья отреагировала на то, что ты их не послушал и всё равно выбрал Гиперион?

— Тебе не кажется, что ты задала уже слишком много вопросов?

_«Воу, довольно агрессивный способ увильнуть от ответа. Но мы и вправду уже слишком заболтались»._

— Тогда давай приступим к твоему обучению стрельбе.

***

Ночь подкралась незаметно. Путники, сильно увлёкшись игрой в карты и задушевными разговорами, не успели опомниться, как небо уже заметно потемнело и наполнилось звёздами, а Элпис тем временем стал самым светлым на нём объектом. Водная гладь почти полностью слилась с ночным звёздным небом, из-за чего создавалось впечатление, что ты паришь внутри тёмной мрачной коробки. К счастью, у корабля было предусмотрено освещение, и всю палубу окутало тёплым жёлтым светом. При таком ярком освещении смуглая кожа аферистки и чуть бледноватая гиперионца сделалась одним желтоватым цветом, некоторые предметы тоже изменились и приобрели более яркие оттенки, а пустые бутылки из-под алкоголя, которые искатели решили использовать в качестве мишени, покрылись живописными бликами. Риз и Фиона разобрали своё «рабочее место», передвинув ящики на самый край палубы, и таким образом освободили площадку для тренировок.

— Думаешь, у меня получится? — неуверенно спросил Риз, хмуро наблюдая за тем, как Фиона достала пистолет Даля и наполнила его патронами.

— Ну, шанс есть, — попробовала обнадёжить его она, но такие слова поддержки прозвучали крайне неопределённо. — Вспомни недавнюю битву с тем громадным мордоплюем. Ты смог взять в руки пистолет и нажать на курок.

— Это больше походило на выброс адреналина. Да и, как выяснилось, это не особо помогло.

— Тем не менее, ты это сделал. Так что не бойся.

— Я не боюсь, просто...

— Просто что? — чуть замученно повторила она. Ей уже, мягко говоря, надоело смотреть на нерешительность Риза в этом вопросе, поэтому безоговорочно протянула ему пистолет, который он на протяжении всего их разговора сверлил угрюмым взглядом.

— Не знаю. Мне кажется это немного странным, — признался он, когда взял пистолет из её рук и начал его рассматривать. Ему было очень непривычно держать в руках огнестрельное оружие.

— Это в дальнейшем может спасти тебе жизнь. Постарайся думать только об этом, окей?

Когда аферистка закончила вселять уверенность в своего напарника, она подошла к тем самым ящикам, которые они передвинули на противоположный от них край палубы, и поставила в ряд несколько стеклянных бутылок из-под алкоголя. Завершив подготовку полигона, она встала рядом с компаньоном, чтобы проводить тому инструктаж. Всё-таки оружие в руках неопытного — страшная вещь, поэтому за ним нужен глаз да глаз. Риз обхватил пистолет двумя руками и нацелился на первую бутылку в ряду. Он пытался прицелиться как можно точнее, но Фиона вдруг испугала сосредоточенного гиперионца, резко приказав:

— Опусти немного локти, — от неожиданности он тут же подчинился, чуть не выронив при этом оружие, и мгновенно опустил локти. — Чуть повыше. Да, вот так пойдёт. Сосредоточься и хорошенько прицелься.

Киборг попытался привлечь в это дело ЭХО-глаз, чтобы видеть траекторию полёта пули, но такой функции у него теперь не было. Придётся всё делать самому. И, естественно, первый блин оказался комом. Фи, заметив куда улетела пуля, подсказала ему:

— Немного пониже. Я понимаю, что ты тренируешься, но старайся всё-таки попадать по ним, потому что патроны стоят дорого.

— Я постараюсь.

Тренировка проходила до тех пор, пока путники не израсходовали целый ящик пустых бутылок. Фиона видела, как быстро исчезают купленные ей боеприпасы из-за его обучения, но всё равно продолжала это дело, в надежде что рано или поздно оно окупится. Она часто помогала Ризу лучше прицелиться, периодически давала ему советы и заставляла перезаряжать оружие самостоятельно, чтобы он приучался делать это на автомате. Больше часа пролетело для них незаметно. Посмотрев на почти полностью опустошённый ящик, который раньше был забит бутылками, Риз наконец изнуренно выдохнул и вернул мошеннице её пистолет.

— Устал? — спросила она у него, взяв оружие.

— Рука немного болит.

— Это с непривычки. Скоро пройдёт.

— Может, нам пора уже сделать передышку?

_«Какой же он слабый. Я понимаю, что это надоедает, но ему нужно практиковаться»._

— Ладно, — неохотно согласилась она, убрав пистолет.

После этого Риз отвернулся от неё и подошёл к краю борта, облокотившись руками на оградительный забор. Фиона, простояв на месте где-то минуту, решила не отставать и присоединиться к его молчаливой компании. Девушка устроилась неподалёку от него и тоже стала смотреть на спокойные морские волны. Какое-то время они провели в абсолютной тишине. Путники заглядывались то на море, то на еле заметный горизонт, то на усеянное звёздами небо вместе с Элписом. Однако игра в молчанку была прервана тогда, когда аферистка украдкой взглянула на своего компаньона и заметила, что он чем-то расстроен. Он старался этого не показывать, но Фиона привыкла видеть людей насквозь, поэтому ей не составило труда опознать его истинное душевное состояние. С одной стороны, аферистке не особо хотелось лезть в его дела и заводить разговор на эту тему. Она же не какой-нибудь психолог, которому можно поплакаться в жилетку. С другой, нутро требовало проявить тактичность, ведь они за проведённое на этом корабле время пусть и совсем чуть-чуть, но сблизились. Мошенница немного закатила глаза, уже представляя в своей голове: как странно всё это будет выглядеть со стороны, но начала диалог.

— Что не так? — немного неуверенно спросила она, повернувшись к гиперионцу.

Он сначала ничего не отвечал, но потом тоже пошёл на контакт и честно сказал:

— Я не смогу стрелять налево и направо, как это делают все здесь.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты стрелял налево и направо. Так наоборот лучше не делать. Я лишь учу тебя защищаться, — Фи заметила по отсутствию изменений в его выражении лица, что эти слова не сильно подействовали, поэтому решилась наконец раскрыть ему все карты. Сначала она считала, что не стоит раньше времени наводить панику, но в данном случае это показалось ей необходимым. — Если ты не научишься этому, то мы не дойдём до Гелиоса живыми. И я не преувеличиваю.

— Я понимаю.

После очередной душевной беседы они снова надолго замолчали. Безмятежно смотря на водную гладь, каждый из них с головой погрузился в свои мысли. После стольких разговоров хотелось просто послушать тишину и переварить всю ту информацию, что они друг о друге узнали. Всё это было так странно, ведь им почти никогда не удавалось спокойно поговорить один на один. Разве что в Хранилище Путника. И теперь их манера общения приобретала такой же дружелюбный оттенок, как тогда. Понимая, что такая же умиротворённая и безопасная обстановка выпадет им ещё не скоро, они решили пользоваться случаем и без всякой агрессии и негатива помолчать вдвоём. Так их глаза одновременно остановились на Элписе, который сильно выбивался из крайне унылого окружения. Его многочисленные шрамы, которые стали видны ещё чётче после крушения гиперионской космической станции, ярко выделялись на фоне ночного и абсолютно чистого неба и привлекали на себя всё внимание.

— Он красив, да? — вдруг тихо заметила Фиона, нарушив их продолжительную молчанку. Ей было слегка непривычно начинать диалог первой, потому что Риз всегда оказывался тем, кто разрушает тихую атмосферу неуместными комментариями.

— Элпис? — уточнил он, краешком глаза увидев, что Фи так же пронзительно рассматривает спутник. — Да. Особенно из кабинета Джека.

— Очень красиво выглядит?

_«Мне кажется, или подобный разговор уже когда-то происходил?»_ — подумал он про себя, невольно улыбнувшись.

— Очень... У него в кабинете были огромные панорамные окна, и Элпис занимал почти весь обзор. Ради кабинета с таким видом и убить не жалко, — в шутку прибавил гиперионец, хотя смешного тут было немного, ведь реально находились люди, которые убивали ради него. — Как думаешь, без Гелиоса он смотрится лучше?

Шляпница, ещё раз с прищуром посмотрев на спутник, задумчиво нахмурила брови, а потом неуверенно произнесла:

— Даже не знаю... Забавно. Чтобы освободить спутник от такой махины, понадобился всего один человек.

— Два... — поправил он её, вспомнив про Иветту, которая помогла ему попасть к главному ядру. А вместе с тем и про то, как она улетела в открытый космос во время вентиляции. — А ведь всё началось с дурацкой сделки. Уверен, если бы она прошла успешно, то Гелиос сейчас был бы на месте в целости и сохранности.

— А ещё кто-то бы из нас разбогател на 10 миллионов, — с двусмысленной улыбкой ответила ему аферистка.

— Намекаешь на себя?

— Немного.

— И куда бы ты их потратила?

— Я бы вместе с Сашей рванула на другую планету, — не долго раздумывая, ответила она.

— И куда вы вообще планируете перебраться?

— На самом деле мы никогда должным образом не задумывались над этим. Мы просто хотели улететь туда, где бы ничто не смогло напоминать о Пандоре и что нам пришлось здесь пережить.

— А что Феликс думал по этому поводу?

— Честно говоря, я до сих пор не знаю. Мне кажется, что Феликс не воспринимал наш план всерьёз, так как мы почти никогда серьёзно не разговаривали с ним об этом.

Фиона ненадолго утихла, как и её собеседник. Это удивительно, но им уже долгое время удаётся поддерживать мирное ведение беседы без присутствия едкого сарказма, токсичности и оскорблений. Они были слишком измотаны для этого. Тратить силы на то, чтобы без особой надобности трепать друг другу нервы, казалось бессмысленным занятием, поэтому они даже не пытались. Сейчас путники как никогда были предрасположены к тому, чтобы просто изливать душу и внимательно слушать. Фиона, вспоминая как Риз откровенно рассказывал ей про свою жизнь во времена Гипериона, тоже решила немного раскрыться перед ним. К тому же он сам недавно задавал наводящие вопросы и проявлял заинтересованность. Для Фионы был непривычен такой опыт, так как профессия мошенника не позволяет часто откровенничать перед другими людьми. Но конкретно сейчас аферистке хотелось, чтобы её кто-то выслушал, из-за чего она и решила поведать о том, о чём ещё никому и никогда не говорила.

— Мы с сестрой не так уж и часто обсуждали тему переезда на другую планету, хоть и очень этого хотели. Ты наверняка знаешь, что это очень дороге удовольствие.

— Представляю.

— Так вот, открою тебе тайну, мошенники не купаются в деньгах. А если и купаются, то всячески стараются это скрывать. Так или иначе, моя семья никогда особо в деньгах не купалась, поэтому мы с Сашей просто ждали хорошей возможности или чуда. И вот когда речь зашла о сделке, ценою 10 миллионов долларов, мы с ней поняли — это наш шанс. Нам ещё никогда не выпадало настолько крупных сделок. Этих денег хватило бы, чтобы наконец улететь отсюда и начать новую жизнь, — Фи неосознанно процитировала слова своей сестры, что вызвало у неё тоскливую улыбку. — Феликс догадывался о наших намерениях. Тогда нам всем немного казалось, что это дело станет нашей последней совместной аферой. Апогея в каком-то роде. Так и оказалось. Мы хотели разойтись с ним на хорошей ноте. Поделить деньги, нормально попрощаться. Он стал очень близким для нас человеком, но мы уже выросли. Мы с Сашей были уверены в том, что Феликс нас отпустит. В последнее время он и сам намекал, что нам скоро придётся идти своей дорогой... Но он предал нас. И я остановила его, — твёрдо выговорила она, снова прогоняя в своей голове то противное воспоминание, когда он заставил её достать из рукава этот злосчастный дерринджер и вопреки его же наказам выстрелить. — В итоге, мы лишились всего. Мы остались без отца и без денег... И даже это грбанное хранилище подставило нас. Что бы мы не делали, как бы мы ни старались... мы с Сашей так и не смогли выбраться из этой дыры. Похоже, что Пандора никогда нас не отпустит.

— Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка, — попытался приободрить её Риз. Всё-таки их мечта ещё сможет осуществиться в дальнейшем. В отличии, например, от того же желанного повышения, которое гиперионец теперь никогда не получит.

— Понимаю, но сложно сохранять веру, когда абсолютно всё складывается против тебя.

Ризу было знакомо то, о чём она говорит. Они оба были теми ещё «везунчиками». Коварная судьба издевалась над ними, как хотела. И вот когда им попался проект Гортис, они поверили, что им наконец улыбнулась удача. Найдя грёбаное Хранилище, они думали, что в кои-то веки схватили судьбу за вертлявую жопу... Но их ждал облом.

— Я верила, что с этим Хранилищем Путника нам наконец-то по-крупному повезло. Реально повезло... — вдруг начала мошенница, но затем снова замолчала, окинув разочарованным взглядом огромные морские просторы. — «Повезло» называется... Ну, хотя бы Гортис спасли. Хоть одна приятная вещь во всей этой куче дерьма...

— Наверное...

— Ну, а ты, мистер «Деньги это не главное... Должен сохраняться баланс...», что бы делал с такой суммой? Предположим, что сделка провалилась, но у тебя бы на руках оказались эти десять миллионов. Куда бы ты их потратил?

— После того, что я натворил, обратно на Гелиос меня бы точно не пустили. Не думаю, что у нас бы с Воном получилось «отмыть» столько денег. На Пандоре с такой суммой мне тоже делать нечего. Атлас не вариант, потому что ни один человек в здравом уме мне его просто так не отдаст. Наверное, я бы накупил кучу акций и поселился на каком-нибудь из Эденов или Акваторе. Но, скорее всего, по закону подлости все акции, которые я выкуплю, обвалятся, и я опять останусь ни с чем. Впрочем, такой расклад не сильно отличается от того, что мы имеем сейчас.

— Мда. Позитивно, — с сарказмом прокомментировала Фиона совсем не весёлое предположение гиперионца о своём возможном будущем.

— Нам не привыкать.

В то время как странники разглагольствовали о безнадёжности своего положения, вдалеке появились слабые очертания водоводов. Они находились ещё достаточно далеко от корабля, но уже бросались в глаза из-за отблеска светлого металла. Они подобно маякам стояли посреди ночной темноты и служили неким ориентиром, указывающим, что до земли осталось совсем немного.

— Ты это видишь? — спросил Риз у напарницы, которая тоже обратила на внимание на водоводы.

— Да, это трубы, которые выкачивают воду, — ответила Фиона, параллельно с тем достав карту и рассматривая на ней побережье «Три Рога-Водораздел».

— Это значит, что мы приближаемся к Водоразделу?

— Именно, — не скрывая своей радости, подтвердила она и убрала карту обратно. — Жалко, что мы не успели ещё немного поиграть в карты. Должна признать, ты достойный противник. Ой, то есть жулик.

После неоднозначного комплимента на лице гиперионца проскользнула та самая победоносная ухмылочка, которую Фиона после игры в дурака яро возненавидела.

— Мне очень приятно это слышать.

— Кстати, ты когда-нибудь играл в покер?

— Честно говоря, я не умею в него играть.

— Никогда не поздно научиться. С твоими способностями мы могли бы поднять немало денег.

— Не «мы». Только я, — эгоистично поправил киборг свою меркантильную напарницу.

— Тогда я отказываюсь тебя учить, — заявила она в ответ, пафосно отвернувшись.

— Ладно, я подумаю над твоим предложением, — улыбаясь ответил он, после чего Фиона довольно повернулась к нему.

_«Куда катится моя жизнь? Сегодня я учусь стрелять, потом играть в покер. Затем она начнёт учить меня подделывать купюры и впаривать бодяжную кислоту в подворотнях? Мне уже не терпится»_ — шутя рассуждал про себя Риз, с лёгкой ухмылкой рассматривая приближающиеся водопроводные конструкции. Самые обычные на вид водоводы одним своим присутствием смогли освежить кислые мины странников, которые были явно измотаны далёким плаваньем. Постоянная качка, сопровождающаяся головокружением и тошнотой, изрядно утомила Риза и Фиону, поэтому сейчас они больше всего хотели просто спуститься на землю и хорошенько отдохнуть. Оба с радостным предвкушением наблюдали за тем, как неспешно сужается расстояние между Водоразделом и их кораблём, и всё мечтали наконец ощутить под своими ногами твёрдую и неподвижную сушу. В то время как гиперионец думал о тёплом и уютном ночлеге, где можно будет как следует отоспаться после тяжёлого и насыщенного дня, его напарница задавалась совсем иными мыслями. Она омрачёно достала из кобуры белый далевский пистолет, с которым недавно тренировался Риз, и стала думать над тем — как поступить. Совсем скоро им вдвоём предстоит пройти то, к чему они не были готовы. И как бы грустно это не звучало, но без оружия на этом пути выжить практически нереально. Сейчас Фионе предстояло принять сложное решение. Доверить компаньону огнестрельное оружие, которое он держал в руках от силы чуть больше часа, или оставить его безоружным на самом опасном материке Пандоры. С одной стороны, разумно отдать пистолет, ведь так его шансы на выживание в разы увеличатся. Но с другой, мошенница боялась это делать, так как он, по её мнению, был ещё не готов. Так и не решив, как лучше поступить, она поинтересовалась у него самого:

— Я могу доверить тебе оружие?

— В каком смысле?

— Если я отдам его тебе — ты будешь готов им воспользоваться? Потому что я должна быть уверена, что ты не натворишь дел.

Гиперионец, опустив взгляд на пистолет, тоже призадумался. Это решение далось ему не менее тяжело, чем ей. В итоге киборг решился взять на себя такую ответственность, поэтому серьёзно и твёрдо ответил:

— Я готов.

— Не заставь меня об этом пожалеть...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the translator is working terribly and translating some concepts incorrectly. As you can see, I do not write well in English, so I do not have the ability to translate it myself. And I have no friends who could help me with this. Maybe in the future I can solve this problem, and you can fully enjoy my work.  
I apologize for the scene with the cards. It turned out to be prolonged, I know.


End file.
